The key, The Alchemist, and The armor
by WhiteWitchArcherAlchemist
Summary: Ed and Al meet an old friend and decide she should come with them. But what happens when the three encounter a prophecy that could put each of their lives in danger? And what does this have to do with the philosopher's stone? EdXOC and AlXWinry
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! I'm White, and this is my first story. Please be nice and reveiw!_

**Chapter One . . . Meetings**

Leaves of many colors fell gently from the tall trees serounding the large farm house. They remained completely oblivios to the screams and shouts coming from that very home.

"You BITCH! I TOLD you to be home by THREE-THERTY!!" A man yelled. "WHAT TIME IS IT NOW, BITCH?!?!" A woman sobbed, a baby wailed, a young girl about 13 slipped out her bedroom window silently. "T-th-three. . . f-f-fourty-f-f-five. . ." The woman cried. The girl peered back inside the window curiosly. The woman lay on the floor with the man's shadow crossing over her terror-stricken face. "Exactly." The man growled. Crimson shut her eyes tightly. Willing herself not to picture the very liquid that she was named after gush out of the woman she loved.

Her mother screamed, and Crimson ducked out of the window. The urge to go back inside and help her mom and baby brother was great. She knew though, that is was now her turn to escape. Like her older brother before her. She thought back to how Morter must have felt. "Oh, little Reee-eeed, Where did you gooo-ooo?" Crimson's breathing hitched. That was what her grandmother, Old Scarlett, used to call her. Crimson lept from the small ledge she was standing on to run down the steep hill behind her home. "Hasta Lavista, Basterd!" She called over her sholder. She had nothing more to worry about. At least, she didn't think she did.

(Crimson -POV)

I couldn't help the huge yawn that escaped my mouth. Dazed, I glanced around at the small huts around me. A sign to my left read 'Mooreside Market.' I kicked a loose board out of my path as I continued further into the old market. The huts were all run-down and rotting. I stuck my head inside one. My hands flew up and tried vainly to keep the putrid rotting smell away from my nose and mouth. "Mother-damn-fucker!" I coughed, backing away. "Alright, on a creepy scale of one to ten, this place rates an eleven." I said to myself.

I opened a door to one hut with a little more force then was needed, thereby pulling the whole thing off its hinges. "Ack!" I exclamed, falling with the door. "Uck, stupid- Rah!" I stood up and brushed the dust and dirt off my clothes.

The hair on the back off my neck stood up as well. I knew I was alone, but I could still feel eyes on the back of my head. Refuseing to give into the uneasy feeling, I begain to look through the shelves. Vases, clocks, paintings, wooden boxes decorated with strange designs and patterns. Was this some kind of antique shop? I felt the eyes on me again. Comeing from somewhere to my left. I turned to face whatever was there. I don't know what I expected, but all I saw was a big and bulky suit of armor. "Well, you're looking good for your age." I told it. "Not a speck of dust anywhere. Weird." There was somthing creepy about this armor. Kinda like it was _alive_. And _watching me._

I reached a shaking hand up to the helmit. I was probably just being silly, but I would sleep easier without those empty black eyes stareing at me. Quicky, I snatched the helmit off the suit. "There. Now I can sleep."

Placeing the helmit so it didn't face me, I layed down on a mat I found on one of the shelves. As I dozed off, a faint voice, like a child's, asked: "Umm, excuse me, but, could I have my head back, please?"  
"Breath, 'letta." I told myself, using the nickname my grandfather had given me. "Your just hearing things." The voice again. This time sounding mockingly like I knew who it was. "No you're not. I just want my head back." I sat up, mind and body benumbed. The suit began to move, reaching for the helmit. I picked it up and chucked the helmit at the suit. "Oh, my fucking god!" I yelped, scrambling away from the animated armor. The armor caught his 'head' and placed it back where it belonged.

I ran out of the old shop in a blur. "Run away, Run away, Run AWAY!" I chanted as the armor chased me through the market. Huts and shops flew by as I rounded a courner. Suddenly, I slamed into something, knocking it to the ground. "Ow! Dammit, I don't need this right now!" I exclamed as I sat up. Rubbing my head, I finnally noticed the boy I'd ran into. And the fact that I was. . . Ahem. . . _stratling_ him. "OH! Sorry!" I said as I rolled off of him. "N-no problem." The boy flushed. Examining his featurs, I completely forgot why I was running in the first place. He wasn't very tall, but he had his long straw-colored hair tied back into a braid at the nape of his neck. The boy wore a dark red over-coat on top of a pair of black jeans and a matching vest. White gloves adorned his hands, which were being used to prop him up off the ground. He looked famillor. . . "Brother!" A voice called from around the courner. I stopped my oggleing with a jolt and hid behind the boy. "Al, We're over here!" Shortie called, glanceing at me with a confused expression. "No!" I squeecked. "Don't let it know where we are!"

"Why not?"

"There It is!" The armor came around to the road the boy and I were on. "Oh, brother, you found her." I gasped. That voice. . .

**Flashback**

_"Brother, I can't find Crimson!" A boy with dirty-blonde hair came running into what seemed to be a study. Books were skrewn around everywhere. In the middle sat a boy with gold hair and matching eyes. He didn't look a day over five. The other boy stopped in the door. "Oh, Brother, you found her." A little girl, about three, sat in the blonde's lap. "Sowy I mad ou woie abot me, Afonse." She giggled cheerfully. The four-year-old relaxed. "Mom is looking for you, Brother." Al said to the other boy, who was holding the girl in an almost possesive manner._

_"Okay. Is Mister Sal' here?" the boy asked, refuring to the girl's dad. Al nodded. "Owkay, Afonse. Bwye Eddie. Bwye Afonse." Ed took the girl out to the living room where to adults sat. "Daddy, Daddy!" The girl said happly as Ed finnaly let her go. "Wook at wat Eddie made me!" The little girl held up a little glass flower. "Ed called it the Crimson Rose! He named it after me, See miss Trisha?" The girl showed off her gift as Ed blushed in the background. "Wow boys," Trisha said admoring her sons' handiwork. "You're getting better every day." Both boys grinned hugely. _

_"Daddy, we can come back tomarrow, right?" the girl asked as her father led her down the hill the Elric home was on. "Sure." the man said, looking at anything but his dauter. "Of course we can, Crimson._

_"I promise."_

**End Flashback**

"Al," I wispered, coming out of my short reverie. "Alphonse Elric?" The Armor stopped and looked at me in confusion. "Yes, That's me." It said a little uncertainly. "Al, How do you-" The blonde boy begain, but was cut off as I pritty much glomped the armor. "Al! OfallthepeopleIcouldhavemet,I'msohappythatIfinnalygettoseeyouagain!" I said with one breath. Al stopped spinning around from my momentum and held me at arms length.

"Not to be rude, but who are you again?" My babbleing stopped short at this qustion. "I. . ." I lowered my gaze, and Al set me gently on the ground. "You don't. . . remember me?" Blondie stared hard at me. His golden gaze pinned me to the place I was standing. "If the armor's Alphonse," I murmered. "Then you must be. . ." My eyes widened. "Ed. . ." Edward Elric, my childhood friend, was standing right in front of me. "Yeah, that's me. Whatsit to ya'?" He asked. "Brother! Be nice!" Ed glared at Alphonse. "Why should I? I mean she's a total stranger; How do we know she's not some creepy stalker?" An anime rain-cloud appered above my head. "And, after all we've been through you want to go and trust some random girl we just-" Al thwacked him up-side the head. He pointed to my face. "Your upseting her." Al scolded. Ed glanced at me for a moment before looking back to his brother. Ed almost got wiplash. "W-what's up with your eyes?" I glared hard at him. "They change color."

"Why?" He asked, his voice softer. "How the hell should I know? They've always changed shade depending on my mood." I spun on my heel and walked away. "Oh, and for what its worth," I called over my sholder as I made my way out of the old market. "My name's Crimson Sellan."

_Yes that is the first chapter. Of my first story, yay! (does happy dance) Alright, now that I'm done tramatizing you, could you do me a tiny little favor and review? I want to know how this came out. Was it good? Bad? Let me know! XD!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. . . Hello again **(P.O.V. off)

Ed watched the girl leave in stunned silence. Her brown amost black hair bounced as she walked. Al stood frozen beside him. "C-Crimson. . . ?" He said, not beliveing his non-existant ears. "She- . . .She's Crimson?" Ed took a deep breath. " Coming Al?" He said as he turned away. To his serprise, Al began walking in the other direction. "Alphonse," He called. "This way!" Al shook his head. "Brother, we already lost her once. Don't you remember?" Al said over his sholder. Ed stayed silent. He did remember.

**Flashback**

_"Edward, Alphonse," Trisha Elric held a crying Crimson in her arms as she called to her sons. "Ed, take her. Al, come with me to Crimson's house." Trisha moved the sobbing six-year-old into her older son's hands. "We need to tell her mother. . ." Once Trisha and Al had left, Ed turned to Crimson. "What happened?" The eight-year-old asked. "M-my Dad-ddy is d-dead. . ." Ed froze. "M-mommy wants to go away, but I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay with you and Al and Winry and Miss Trisha. Can I, Eddie?" Ed didn't know what to say. He kept silent, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "We'll see." Was all the younger Edward could say._

**End Flashback**

Crimson p.o.v.

"Damn egotistic alchemist with a god complex." I muttered crossly as I stormed away from my old friends. After a moment, I paused. "What am I doing?" I murmered to myself. I felt a cold hard hand place itself on my sholder. "Are you really who you say you are?" Al asked from behind me. I stared over my sholder at the suit of armor. "Well," I begain. "I knew you weren't Edward, for starters. The _younger_ Elric brother." He nodded. "I suppose."

"If you're really Crimson," Ed said as he came up beside Al. "Then I'll need proof." Al moved his hand off my sholder. "Why don't you boys let me treat you to something to eat?" I asked lifting my large backpack over one sholder gently. "Then we'll talk." I spun on my heel and after an impationt hand motion, the Elric brothers followed.

X*(8)*X

"It's one of the best places in town." I told the boys as we walked up one of my favorite cafes. "C'mon!" I grabbed Ed's sleave an pulled him inside, giving Al the only option of following. I led them up to the counter. "Hey, Vannessa." Something slammed into the counter from underneath, causing the boys to jump.A girl with short spiky blonde hair came out. "Ow," She moaned, rubbing her head with one hand. Ed's eyes widened as he noticed her automail peaking out under her sleave. "I'm gonna get a concussion If you keep scareing me like that." Vannessa muttered. She noticed my guests. "And who are thease hansome young men, Crims'?" She asked. "Short blondie's quite the catch." Al and I tensed, and we each grabbed one of Ed's arms. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE THE SMALLEST ANT IN THE WORLD WOULD CONSIDER A CRUMB?!?!?!" Ed screamed. All three of us were blushing madly.

Once Al had managed to calm Ed down (and trust me, that took the pationice of a saint.) I sent them over to a table in the back. "Well, they sure are lively." Vannessa chuckled. "How'd you know them?" She asked as she went around to fill our order. (Two buns, and a coffee) "They're. . . childhood friends." I answered softly. Vannessa paused. "Childhood friends?" She repeated, stareing at me with a questioning look. I nodded. "Sweetie," She came back over and placed the food and drink in front of me. "Are you sure they can help find him?" I nodded again. "Alright. I won't question your jugement."

As I started to go back to the table, Vannessa placed her metal hand on my arm. "My offer is still open, Crimson." She said with a pleading look. "Please come live with me." I smiled sadly at my friend. "I've told you, I need to find my brother, Morter." Vannessa sighed, but released my arm. I walked over to the table. Ed stopped mid-sentance. "Here." I handed him the one bun and took a big gulp of the coffee. "So, you wanted proof?" I asked. Al nodded. "Yes." I sighed, still a little moody from my conversation with Vannessa. I reached down into my bag, pulling out a small bundle. "There. Its a picture of us as kids." Ed took the bundle and opened it. His face stayed completely expressionless. He flipped to the next one, and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. I looked at him questioningly. He handed me the one photo. A blush flowed over my face. It was of me and him when I was about five and him seven. Ed was holding my hand, and placeing an kiss on my cheek. Al looked over my sholder. "Brother, you did that?" He sounded like he was holding back a laugh. Edward didn't answer. "Oh, and I have," I reached back inside my bag to pull out my most prized possesion. "This." I placed the glass rose on the table gently. The light hit it at just the right angle, sending a ranbow of color to splash over my face. I stared into the red bulb, almost hypnotised by it. Ed and Al shared a look of disbelif before looking back to me. Unfammilor voices began to fill my head.

_The one we seek is near,_

_useing the blood of whom she holds dear._

_A forgoten song stilled in her head,_

_Filling her soul with dread._

_Find the place where an old dream lies,_

_before the castle falls from the skies._

"Crimson?" I jumped. Ed stared at me concerned. "Y-yes?" I said uncertainly. "Are you okay?" Al asked. I shook my head to clear it. "Yeah, I'm fine. No worries." I managed a fake smile. Al nodded. Ed didn't look too covinced, however. "Alright. Let's go." I blinked. Ed stood, and made a grab for my bag. As he lifted it, something fell from one of the outer pokets that weren't closed all the way. A necklace fell and tinked against the floor. It was a solid silver cross with a snake coiled around it. Ed and Al stared at it. Quick as the snake on my necklace, my hand shot out and snatched it off the floor. Before either of them could ask any questions I took my backpack from Ed and made my way to the door.

I glared over my sholder. "The next train leaves in an hour, and the next one doesn't come 'till afternoon the day after next." I told the frozen alchemists. "Well?" Vannessa stared at me with a knowing look. She sighed, and walked over to wisper in Ed's ear. She talked for a few minutes. He thawed. "What?!" She gave him a look. "Take care of her. She'll need it." I stared hard at her. Vannessa walked over and gave me a hug. "Be careful," She murmered into my ear. I nodded, and before she could say any thing else, I had spun on my heel, and left the cafe.

X*(8)*X


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Chapter three . . . Let me tell a story**

"Ugh," Ed and I groaned in perfect unison. "How much longer?" We whined together. Al sweat-dropped.

"Another hour untill the next stop-" We cut him off by moaning in agony again.

"Torture," I muttered. "Pure torture." Ed looked over at me with a puzzled expression. I felt my eyes shift colors.

"What?" Ed's eyes narrowed.

"What happened to you?" He asked. Again, my eye color changed. I blinked.

"First, you leave five years ago without telling us," I winced. "Then you show up out of no where." Winced again. "Now, Vannessa tells me thet you ran away from home?! Your _father_ abused you, your mother was murdered, and your brother abandoned-"

"NO!" I screamed, shocking him to abrupt silence. "You're wrong! _I_ told Morter to leave! _I told him! _How dare you acuse my brother of something he didn't do!" People were starting to stare now. "And after all that, finnally the _Fucking_ law of equalivent exchange came around and let's me see you again after _being ripped away from you both against my own will!_" Ed looked startled. I noticed this and my face instantly softened.

"Sorry." I murmered. "I've just been a little," Words flew through my brain as I searched it to find the right words. _Confused, lost, scared, forgotten, abandoned . . ._

"Emotional." I decided, stuffing my hand into my pocket. Ed saw my fingers curl around somthing, and ripped my hand out. Dangleing from my closed fist, was the necklace.

"Could that really be...?" He wispered. I strugled against his hold. I didn't say a word. Al reached over to gently lift the charm torwards his face.

"It's . . . the alchemy symbol." He murmered. Ed stared at the charm, along with Al. I wrenched my arm away, clasping the necklace's chain around my neck.

". . ." I stared out the window, unable to meet their eyes.

"Where did you get that?" Al asked. I stayed silent.

"Crimson?" Al repeated. "Crimson?! Crim-chan!" I jumped.

" . . . I need some air." I murmered softly before standing up and walking to the end of our train car. Neither boy had a chance to object. I pushed the heavy door open, and closed it half way. The wind wipped my dark hair around my face. I held my cross in one hand, and brought it up to my face.

"Father, why did you give me this?" I asked it, not expecting an answer. "Mother, why did you steal me away from them?" Somthing begain to form in my stomach. "Morter," I sobbed. "why did I tell you to leave?" My bangs hid my eyes in shadow and cold tears fell from my eyes.

"Stop it." I snarled to myself. "Stop it right know. This isn't who you are." I angerly rubbed the tears out of my eyes. "Show them you're strong. You're gonna find him."

"Who?" A new voice asked. I jolted and wipped around. Ed leaned against the door, an annoyed look on his face.

I glared at him a second, then sighed. "Morter. My brother."

"So, in the few years you've been gone," He held up his and and counted on it. "You're mother remaried an abuser, you got a little brother out of it, your brother ran away, now you've ran away too? I think you've got some explaining to do, Crimson."

"Alright, but the equivalent exchange would say that you need to do some explaining as well, Edward."

Ed frowned, then with his foot, he slid the door closed.

(\8/)

(A/N: This chapter and the next few will all be flashbacks of Crimson and Ed each telling their story. The Itallics will be the character's narroration.)

_Heh, I guess, I honestly don't know where to start. So, I guess I sould start at the begining, huh?_

A little girl with choppy brown hair and big green eyes looked up at the man before her. Tears ran down her face as she cowered behind her father.

"D-D-dady?" She hiccuped. "What's he doing in our house?!"

The man scowled. "Crimson, Why don't you go to Edward and Alphonse's house, okay?"

The four year old clutched at her father's sleave. "B-b- but Daddy-"

"Now!"

The little girl nodded and ran from the room, pausing just long enough to hear a voice say: "Your daughter's quite obediant, too bad that trait didn't come from you."

Then, Crimson heard a sickening crack and a splatter, and she started running.

Running as fast as her legs could carry her to the only place she felt safe anymore.

Crimson ran up the hill to the big white house, and started slamming her fists into the door.

"Edward! Alphonse! Miss Trisha! Anyone, please!"

Soon the door was opened by a tall woman with brown hair, and a purple dress with a white apron.

"Crimson? What's wrong, honey?"

The little girl threw herself at the woman, sobbing her eyes out. "T-t-t-there'ssss a-a st-t-trange ma-a-an in my ho-house!"

Trisha bent down on her knees and held Crimson's shaking form. "There's a man in your house?" She repeated.

Crimson nodded. "A-a-a-and h-he h-hurt m-my dadd-ddy."

Trisha froze, and three little boys came down the stairs rubbing their eyes.

"Mom?" Edward called, his speach slerred from sleep.

"What's going on, Miss Trisha?" The eldest boy, Morter, asked.

Trisha picked Crimson up and took her over to her sons and Crimson's brother.

"Watch her for me, boys. I'm going to the Rockbelle's, I might need their help." She said, slipping her arms into a light brown cardagan.

Edward took the four-year-old into his arms. "Mom, what's going on?" Alphonse said, sounding more frantic than Morter.

"I'll be back when I can. The four of you stay here!"

Trisha hurried out into the night, the wind making the door slam shut behind her.

Crimson leaned against Edward as she trembled violently.

"What's going on, Crims'?" Morter asked.

"Daddy. . . hurt. . . get help. . . "

She closed her eyes and soon, she'd fallen asleep.

Edward, Alphonse, and Morter all shared confused and worried looks.

What was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, chapter four. Few, that took a while! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only the people that have not been seen in the show or manga. Enjoy!**

There was nothing happy about this room. The floors were a white linoleum, the walls a light cream.

The bed was standard blue, as were the chairs and the small counter with the sink. Crimson sat in the chair, her little legs too short to reach the floor.

She was silent. She didn't want to wake her father.

He was pale, more than usual. Tomas Selan layed on the hospital bed, breathing softly through a clear plastic mask.

He had bandages covering most of his body. Most of them were stained red, despite the fact that a nurse had changed them about an hour ago.

Crimson bowed her head, trying to block out the voices of her mother and the doctor. She heard her mother start to sob.

"Daddy? You'll be okay, right Daddy?"

The man did not respond. Crimson sighed, twisting her small fingers around the dark blue dress that fell to her shins. The four-year-old may seem innocent and naive, but she knew exactly what was going on. Her father was dieing.

And the doctors couldn't save him.

"Crim . . . Crimson. . . ?"

The child turned back to her father, who was smiling at her with his big brown eyes. "That you. . . kiddo?"

Crimson nodded. "It's me, daddy. I'm here."

"Where's your mother?" He rasped.

Crimson pointed to the door. "She's outside, Daddy. You want me to get her?"

Tomas shook his head weakly. "I need to tell you something, baby. You know where my study is at home?" Crimson nodded. "I want you to go inside and find my desk. Inside the first drawer will be a key . . . "

---

Crimson looked down the hallway. Hearing nothing inside the darkness, she pushed the wooden door open.

The study was dark and dusty. Crimson felt her way along the walls and bookshelves until she reached the desk. She pulled the top drawer open and rooted around inside it. Her hand curled around something, and she pulled it out.

The piece of metal was dark and a little rusted, just like her father described.

Crimson dropped the key into her sweater pocket, then closed the drawer. "Got it, daddy."

---

". . . once you find the key, go downstairs into the cellar."

Crimson nodded, holding her father's hand as he told her the next piece of instructions. "Behind the furnace, there is a small bookcase that your mother locked. Use the key to open it."

Crimson nodded again, doing the best a four year old could to memorize his instructions.

"After you open the case, there will be three things I want you to have, and never let go off, you hear me?"

Crimson nodded once more, knowing this was important.

---

The small burst of dust that attacked Crimson's mouth and nose made her couch violently.

She pulled the small doors open and peered into the darkness of the bookcase. She reached inside, feeling around. There was a small tink of metal on metal, then a jangle of a chain.

Crimson pulled out the first object. A silver pocket watch with a lion crest n the lid.

The second object was the prettiest, to a child like her, anyway. It was a necklace with a cross amulet, that also had a snake twisting and turning around the silver piece of metal. Crimson pulled it over her head, and tucked the watch into her pocket.

But before she could get the final object, her mother called to her from the first floor.

"Get your little butt up here, Crimson Selan! Stop playing around in the dust and grime!"

Crimson clicked the door shut, accidentally kicking the key under the bookcase.

"Coming mommy!"

Before heading back upstairs, she tucked the cross under her shirt.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Five year old Crimson sat alone in the graveyard, just starring at the head stone in front of her. She knew he was behind her, but he didn't say anything, so Crimson kept quite.

"Mommy wants to leave Resembool." She said after a while. "With that Alince guy."

"You'll come back, right?" Edward asked.

Crimson shrugged, trailing her hands over the carvings in the stone.

T-O-M-A-S ~ S-E-L-A-N

Crimson sighed, standing up. "I don't think so, Eddie. Morter doesn't wanna stay either."

"Let them leave!" Edward yelled. "You can stay with us! Mom would be happy to-"

Crimson shook her head slowly. "I don't think that will work, Ed." She turned to Edward, seeing the look of torment on his face.

"It wont be for forever, Eddie. I'll be back." She said.

"Do you promise?"

Crimson nodded, before turning to go home.

"I promise."

---

Crimson was now ten years old, watching her brother pack with an expressionless face. "So you're just gonna leave?" She asked.

Morter nodded. "I need to get out of here, Crims. We both do."

"Then take me with you!"

Morter turned to his sister with a sigh. "No, kiddo. I can't. You're too young."

"But shouldn't that mean I should get out too?!" Crimson wanted to yell, but she didn't want to wake her mother. Or Alince.

Morter turned around and took her face in his hands. "I'll come back for you, alright?" He kissed her forehead.

That was when he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Morter, please. I lost Ed and Al. I don't wanna loose you too."

Morter ran a hand through his shaggy dark hair. "I'm sorry kiddo. You'll just have to deal with it for a few years, okay?"

Crimson bit her lip. "Okay."

Morter smiled and kissed her softly on the top of her head. "I'll find Ed and Al too, okay kid? We'll all come and bust you out."

Crimson smiled despite her tears, as her brother and the only person she had left slowly slipped away into the darkness.

**Well? What did you think? Please let me know how it was! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five! Already? Sweet! xD Hope you guys like, and I also hope Crimson wasn't too Mary-Sue-y in this chapter. If she is to you, let me know so I can fix her. Thank you, wonderful readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, this would have happened in the manga. But besides that, Thank you brilliant Arakawa-sensei for letting me play with your creations. I promise not to break them and to put them back when I am done. Now, onto the story!**

As the train slowly slid into the station, the whole building heard the cry of relief from two rather small teenagers.

Crimson back-flipped off the train with a happy whoop, ignoring the stares of curious and frightened on-lookers.

She landed firmly on her feet, then turned back to the set of brother's behind her. "Whatcha waiting for, ya slowpokes?" She exclaimed.

Edward stared at her. She had just finished telling him the story of her life (refusing to hear his own, saying she'd find out soon enough) and despite how depressing it was, she was still as happy-go-lucky as ever. Then again, she was just a kid, after all.

Crimson smiled to herself and tucked her arms behind her head. "Why so glum, my chums?" She asked with a strange accent.

Edward felt the skin above his temple twitch.

"You are quite strange, Crim-chan." Alphonse commented calmly, making Crimson grin.

"Well, I-"

"EDWARD!!"

The cry broke out though the already crowded train station like thunder through a crisp Autumn day. It was a girl's voice.

Crimson turned toward the crowd, where a girl about sixteen was pushing and shoving her way to the small group. She wasn't very tall, maybe a few inches taller than Edward, and at least a foot taller than Crimson. Her inky-blue hair flowed down to frame her face and rest gently around her shoulders, ending in a perfect line at her hips.

Edward's face broke out into a wide smile and he held his arms out for the girl. "Hey, Indie!"

She ran to him instantly, throwing her arms around his neck.

Crimson stepped back out of the way as the alchemist spun the girl around in his arms.

"Who's-" She turned to Al. Somehow she could see sadness on his face, despite the fact that it was expressionless metal plating.

"That's Indigo," He sighed. "She's brother's partner, the Inkheart Alchemist."

Crimson frowned as Edward and the girl continued to embrace.

"He didn't hug me yesterday," She said softly. Alphonse placed his big metal hand on her shoulder.

She shifted awkwardly from foot to foot as Edward and Indigo parted.

"Oh! Hello, there!" She said, noticing Crimson for the first time. "Who are you?"

"I'm-" Crimson opened her mouth to answer, trying to be civil even though her inner-self was feeling like strangling the girl.

"Oh, that's just Crimson." Edward said off-handly, like he was talking about a stray kitten that followed him home. "Did you get sent by the Colonel?"

Indigo fell for the changing subjects. She frowned at Crimson, who was looking like she'd just been slapped as she hid behind Alphonse like a small child. She turned to Edward.

"Yeah. Falman and Havoc gave me a ride." Indigo said smiling.

Edward nodded and walked off, Indigo beside him. "W-wait for me, Brother!"

Alphonse ran up to side along Indigo's other side. After making sure neither of the brothers were looking at her, Indigo looked back over her shoulder at Crimson. Her smirk clearly said in big, bold letters: _Look, I'm where you wanna be!_

Crimson just stood there, like a rock in a stream as people walked and pushed past her. She stared at the backs of Edward, Alphonse, and Indigo.

Was this what it felt like to be replaced?

---

The drive to Eastern command wasn't very long.

Crimson sat in the very back of the truck with Alphonse, Edward and Indigo in the set of seats ahead of them, then the driver and shotgun seat where a man with blond wavy hair was driving, talking in hushed tones with the man beside him who had faint wrinkles on his face and a mop of fading grey hair.

She looked down at her hands, trying to stay out of the way as her childhood friends started talking about . . . something . . . that she promised to remember later.

"You really shouldn't be here."

Crimson looked up to find Indigo's deep blue eyes staring at her coldly. The glare made Crimson want to slink inside Al's armor and never come out again.

"W-why?" Her voice was small, so unlike it normally was.

Indigo smirked. "You think you can waltz right in and expect them to welcome you with open arms? Sweetie, I've known these boys longer than you have. It'd be smart if you just left while you can and now you aren't too involved with our business."

Crimson gulped, trying to gather courage under the older girl's cold stare.

"Th-there my friends too. I'll stay until either of them orders me away." She said firmly, or tried to.

Indigo scoffed, turning around in her seat. "Oh, yeah? We'll see how long that lasts."

Crimson leaned back, holding her arms around herself and feeling nostalgic for the times past when she didn't even have to ask for a comforting hug.

When the group got to the large building, Crimson had to wait for Edward and Indigo to get out, before the blond-haired man pushed up the seats so Al and her could get out as well.

Ed, Al, and Indigo all started walking without looking back once, while Crimson struggled to get out. As she put it down on a small ledge to help herself out, her foot slipped, sending the girl almost tumbling to the hard concrete.

But a strong firm hand caught her.

"Are you alright, miss?"

Crimson looked up slowly, coming face to face with the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. Her face flushed slightly. "Y-yes, thank you."

The man smiled, helping her to her feet. "My name is Jean. Jean Havoc. I'm a Lieutenant working under your friends over there," He pointed to the disappearing backs of Crimson's 'compainions'.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Havoc." She said softly, looking to her feet shyly.

Havoc grinned, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Why don't we go inside? You look like you haven't slept in ages," He gently pushed her along toward the big grey building with the green banner that had a lion like crest on it.

Crimson found herself liking this man instantly, despite the fact that he smelt faintly of cigarette smoke. . .

---

"Sorry, looks like they're already getting the treatment from Mustang," Havoc remarked, taking a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket. He looked at the packet a second, then at Crimson, and shook his head, lighting up. It was illegal to offer tobacco to minors.

Crimson stared at the door for a little while, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the scent in the air, but made no comment. She didn't want to loose a new friend before she even made one. Her hands were clenched into fists, wishing she could know what was going on inside the room.

"So, you're like the little sister, then?" Havoc asked suddenly. Crimson blinked, turning to the taller man in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"In the little family. You're like the baby of the group. You know, the youngest that everyone looks out for?"

Crimson sighed, leaning against the wall. "I guess so, not really, anymore."

She waited a second or two. Havoc looked to her, waiting. She sighed again.

"Yeah, I'm the youngest out of all of us. Morter, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, then me." She slid down the wall to the floor. ". . . Ed has changed so much, I almost didn't recognise him the other day. Al too. I haven't seen them since we were little kids."

Havoc sat down beside her aganst the wall. "Were you close?" He asked.

Crimson nodded. "As close as you can be, I guess." She drew her knees up to her chest and hid her face in them.

"You don't seem too happy to see them, though." Havoc noted. "How come?"

Crimson took a deep breath, not picking up her head. "I guess I . . . I didn't expect him to have grown up so much, so fast. I have been waiting years, day after day, to see him and Al and Winry again, hoping they'd wait for me to catch up. But they all seem to have let go and moved on ahead without looking back to see if I was following." Her shoulders began to shake. "It must have been stupid and childish to think like that, b-but, I can't h-help but-t miss t-the Ed E-Edward used to b-be! The o-old Ed who w-would never let me b-be down. H-he used to drop everyth-thing for me, and n-now he barely e-even l-looks at-t-t me!"

Havoc just rubbed and patted her back at the kid sobbed. He knew that he didn't understand her pain, but the best he could do was show her a little comfort. Hey, the kid was growing on him! He just couldn't help it.

Crimson picked her head up, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks," She whispered. "Sorry for the whole Mary-Sue rant."

Havoc chuckled, staying silent. But then his face broke into a huge grin. "I know! Why don;t you let me get you some breakfast tomorrow? Not like a date, or anything, but you don't look very well nourished,"

It was true. Crimson's body was a little on the skinny side, almost bordering on bony but not quite. Her skin was pale, but it had always been like that. She liked it all pasty, as Winry had called the color.

"You look tired too. I know! I'll get you a room in the barracks to sleep in, then I'll ask Hawkeye to get you some stuff to wear! Don't worry, kid! Team Havoc will take care of you!"

Crimson blinked. "Excuse me?" She said in shock. This man was insane.

Havoc took the cigarette out of his mouth and ground it against his boot. "You don't look like you have a home. So you can leave it to me to make sure you get one!" He tossed the now useless butt over his shoulder carelessly, somehow hitting an ashtray left out randomly with amazing accuracy. He help his hand out for Crimson and helped her up.

"By the way, my new little charge, what's your name? I don't think I caught it."

Crimson smiled, wider than she ever had in at least six years. And it wasn't fake.

"Crimson." She said. "I'm Crimson Blau."

**Blau? Who's Blau? Why did she say her name was Blau? Why is Havoc being so Nice? Why are Ed and Al ignoring Crimson? Why am I asking questions I already know the answers too? xD  
Find out next time in The Key, The Alchemist, and The Armor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in one week? Whoo! I'm so proud of myself! xD Now, because I'm a curious sort of little bloodsucker, I would like to know. How many of you, my minions- I mean, readers, actually like Indigo?**

Crimson knew right away, that this was where she belonged.

The room was small. It had only two windows, a closet, a dresser, a desk, a bed, a side table, and a small couch with a coffee table. The walls were a bare, pale blue, the floors were hardwood, and the couch fabric and bedsheets were a deep, night sky blue. It was simple, but she loved it.

There was a plac outside the door with her name carved on it. _Crimson Blau._

This room and everything in it, was her's.

Crimson stood in the door, her mouth agape as her small shoulder bag fell to the floor with a thump. "What do you think, kid?" Havoc asked, smirking behind her.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, no sound coming out. "It's . . . It's . . ."

Havoc smiled, pushing her inside lightly. "Remember, kid. Our breakfast is tomorrow at seven sharp. Don't be late!" He saluted her playfully, then walked away.

Crimson just stood there in the middle of the room. Slowly her mouth tiwsted into a stupid grin and she ran forward to lunge onto the bed.

It swallowed her up like a pool of water. It was soft, and comfortable. She could have fallen asleep right there.

But a small nagging in the back of her head told her she should go tell the brothers what room she was in.

Reluctantly, she pulled her body out of the bed and walked to the door, closing and locking it with the key Havoc had given her.

The military Barracks were surprisingly welcoming to a kid like her. Either they were all just friendly, or were used to having children in a space built usually for adults. Crimson looked around for at least ten minutes before she realized she had no idea where to go.

With a heavy sweatdrop, she walked up to the nearest person in uniform. He was kind of tall, with red hair and was a little on the chubby side. "Excuse me," Crimson said with a small salute. "Could you tell me where Edward and Alphonse are staying?"

The man turned and looked down at her, analizing her for a second. "Sure. They're in room 108. Second floor."

Crimson smiled nervously. They were only a few halls away from her own room. The man looked her over.

"Are you a state alchemist?" He asked her.

Crimson blinked, then smiled and shook her head. "No, no. I'm, errr. . ."

_If anyone asks, say you're my neice._

"I-I'm Leutenant Havoc's neice!" She said quickly. The man eyed her for another second, then held his hand out. "I'm Leutenant Breada. Nice to meet you."

Crimson shook his hand before hurrying off down the hall. She watched the door numbers as she went back to her own room.

104

105

106

107

108

109

110-

Crimson stopped, walking backwards to the room marked 108. The plac simply said Elric. No first name, nothing that would show it was their door unless you knew where it was. She knocked twice.

"Ed? Al? It's me. Are you there?"

She heard a few thumps, some laughter, some yelling, and hurrying footsteps. Alphonse opened the door and pushed past her into the hallway.

Crimson looked inside right as Edward tackled a laughing Indigo onto the bed. Alphonse closed the door.

"Hey! Crim-chan, how are you?! What's up? Why don't we go for a walk!"

Alphonse took her hand and pulled, dragging Crimson along.

"Wait! Al!"

Alphonse continued to drag Crimson down the hall, around a courner, down some stairs, and out the door into the night. The city lights gave everything a soft glow, especally Alphonse's armor. It reflected the light, making his body shine.

"Al! Stop pulling me! Let go!" Crimson said, tugging on her wrist.

Alphonse released her, colasping onto the cirb of the sidewalk. Crimson watched him for a second, then silently sat down beside him.

". . . How have you been, Al?" Crimson asked after a little while of silence. "I haven't really talked to you in so long."

Alphonse hunched over, the whites of his eyes gone to show his eyes were closed. They reappeared as he turned to her. "It's been hard, but me and brother made it." He said softly.

Crimson nodded. "Yeah. What happened to you, though? I saw the other day in that old market that you were . . . well . . ." She trailed of awkwardly.

"Empty?" He guessed.

She nodded again. "I wasn't going to say anything, but. . ."

"Not too long after you left, Crim-chan, our mother died." Alphonse said to her, looking back toward the street. Crimson stared at the boy, shock carved into her face. "We felt so lost. We had lost you, then our mom, and I could see the deep pain in Brother's eyes. We had lost so much, he wasn't ready to let go. So we preformed the ultimate taboo: Human Transmutation."

Crimson looked horrofied. Alphonse sunk deeper into himself.

"But the tranmutation failed. Brother lost his arm and leg, I lost my whole body."

He turned to Crimson, and for a second, just a second, she saw the metal plates vanish and become a young boy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Crimson smiled softly and sadly, reaching up to stroke the side of his face. "I'm sorry," She wispered. Alphonse shook his head. "Don't be. You must have had it worse than we did."

Crimson raised an eyebrow. "No. No, I didn't. I lived the life of lugury every day compared to you two. Every one of your scars are so much deeper than mine," She reached for her left forearm and held it, as if protecting the area. "I lived in a large farmhouse out in the middle of nowhere, with Morter, my Mom, and Alince. He was a man that worked the feilds back in Resembool, and made a good amount of money. He was interested in my mother's body. Not her, her body. Not long after, she had a baby boy, named Allen. She said it was after him, but I think she named him after you, Al. Anyway, things were relitively fine for a few months, until Alince started to beat Morter. And I don't mean like a fatherly punch in the arm, I mean really _beating him_. Almost to a bloody pulp sometimes,"

Her voice had fallen into a stiff monotone, displaying no emotions. But he could see them in her eyes. They were flickering back and forth between colors so fast he could barely keep track.

"After a about two months, Alince moved on from Morter to me. The beatings weren't as bad, you know, until I turned ten and he started to molest me. Morter finally couldn't take it anymore and left home, leaving me to fend for myself. When I turned tweleve do you wanna know what my present was? It was him, in my bed, with me, naked, in the middle of the night. He almost raped me, Al." Crimson pulled her knees up to her chest, as if hiding from the world. Alphonse was looking down at her almost with the same look of horror she'd looked at him with. "Then, last week mom went out to buy some groceries for all of us. Alence told her to be back by three thirty, and she didn't come home until three fourty. He killed her. Alince killed my mother. I don't even want to know what he did to Allen. . ."

Alphonse looked up at the sky, finding there to be some storm clouds rolling in. He looked back at Crimson. "Why don't we go back to the barracks before it rains, alright?" His voice was gentle.

Crimson nodded and Al stood up. The girl held her hands out to him in a 'carry me' action.

Alphonse chuckled and turned around to let Crimson climb onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his 'neck', letting Al hold her up into place.

They had only been walking for about five minutes, but Crimson was already out cold when they got back.

---

It was later that night when Crimson woke up again.

She shot upright in her bed, panting, her body flushed and sweaty. Her light green eyes roamed around the room franticly serching for unseen threats.

The dark room was empty, and quite.

Crimson put her back to the wall, holding herself as she tried to calm down. There was nothing there, only shadows and dark blue sheets.

But that right there was the problem. Crimson wanted someone to be waiting next to her, let her cry as they held her tightly, wispering that everything was alright and that she'd be fine in the morning.

But there was no one.

And there wouldn't ever be.

---

"Hey! Wake up kid! It's seven therty! I told you not to be late!"

Crimson jolted awake, finding herself to have fallen asleep in the sitting position she was in last night. Havoc, her _uncle_, was pounding away at the door.

She got to her feet slowly, opening the door in a sleep-filled haze. Havoc looked down at her in annoyance, but his face softened when he saw the state she was in. Her hair was a wreck, her face looking paler than the light off-white it normally was, and there were deep dark purple circles under her eyes.

"Woah," Havoc said, looking her over. "You look horrible."

"Thanks," Crimson said, walking away but leaving the door open. It was her way of saying come in. "Girls love to hear _that_ in the morning."

Havoc chuckled and followed her inside as she started digging in her small bag. She still hadn't gotten unpacked, he noticed. After a second of serching, she pulled out an over-sized tee-shirt, a pair of dark denim pants, and a black sweatshirt.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, alright? Then we can go."

Havoc nodded his conformation, and Crimson dissapeared into the bathroom. There was silence for a minute, then the water turned on. Havoc looked around the room, then his eyes fell on the small duffle bag by the bed. Deciding to be nosy, he walked over and peaked inside.

Right on top, being held carfully and protectively in a bundle of shirts, was a small red and green glass rose. Havoc reached down and lifted it, holding the bauble gently while watching the colors flicker in the sunlight. It was very artisticly done, looking so very realistic it could have passed as a real rose in a dark room. The bulb was a dark, deep scarlet, like the color of blood. And the stem was a simple dark green. Havoc suddenly felt a presance next to him and cried out, flinging the rose into the air.

A pale and nimble hand reached out and snatched it before it shattered to the ground, holding it protectively and softly.

"It's my most valuable possession," Crimson said, staring into the red glass. "Ed and Al made it for me back then." She walked over to her bed-side table, sitting it down carefully. "I know they might have moved on from me, leaving me behind, but you know what I realize when I look into this rose?"

Crimson turned to her fake uncle and smiled softly. "What?" He asked.

"I just have some people to catch up with."

Havoc grinned, holding out his hand for her to take as he lead her from the room. "Let's go before the breakfast rush; I don't want to be stuck waiting for months!"

Crimson laughed, letting herself be pulled along.

Maybe things would turn out alright for once.

---

The shadow fell across the door in the most threatening way possable. The doorknob lock clicked open, and the door swung in with ease.

It was too easy.

The rose sat there, completely unprotected in the morning sun streaming in from the window. It was too innocent.

As the shadow reached for the rose, it's grip was a lot harsher than it's owner's hold.

Suddenly it was thrown violently to the ground, and the whole thing shattered on impact. It had no chance.

The shadow crept back to the door, closing and locking it again with a smirk.

"Too bad, so sad." Indigo said, then slowly walked away.

**Now, I ask again. Who actually _likes_ Indigo? xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven. Woo-hoo! I'm on a roll, baby! xD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, why would I be making _fanfictions_ of it?!??**

Edward let out a soft moan as her hands trailed icy fire up his skin.

Her lips kissed and sucked on his neck, shoulders, and chest, making him breathless and needy.

"Ind . . . ig . . . go!" He groaned.

Indigo smirked as she rubbed her hot core into his crotch. "Do you want me, Edward?" She asked, her voice smooth and creamy.

Ed could only nod, beyond words.

Indigo smiled triumphantly and reached into her pocket to let her fingers curl around the smooth object.

But then there was a knock at the door.

---

***Earlier that day!***

Crimson looked up at her uncle with a deadpanned expression as he stood next to her outside the eastern headquarters.

She sighed.

"You have absolutely no luck with women."

Havoc felt an anvil being dropped on his head as he cried anime tears. "I know. I know it's true."

Crimson laughed at his hopelessness, following him inside the building. He was taking her to meet the infamous Colonel Mustang, then go with a woman named Riza to get new clothes and things, since Havoc was useless in that department.

Crimson looked around herself in awe. Everywhere she turned she found some person or another running to and fro with stacks of papers, books, and once even coffee and take-out orders. 'Poor interns,' Crimson snickered.

Havoc lead her through the maze-like hallways, finnaly stopping at a set of wooden double doors.

Crimson froze in front of them, her eyes glassing over.

_Forgive the darkness,_

_for it's flaws,_

_but I must warn you,_

_of the gate's jaws,_

"Crims'? You there?"

Havoc waved his hand over in front of her face, making the girl blink and shake her head. "Wh-what?"

Havoc looked down at her with concern. "You alright? You sorta spaced out a little there."

Crimson nodded, holding a hand to her head. "Y-yeah. I'm okay. Just a little tired, that's all."

The lieutenant raised an eyebrow, obviously disbelieving her. "Really? I've never heard of anyone chugging down four cups of coffee and still claiming to be tired," He remarked.

Crimson laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck.

Havoc stared at her for a few more minutes, then shrugged, opening the left door.

"Go on in, kid. No one will eat you."

Crimson gulped, but nodded and walked inside.

The first thing she noticed was the man behind the desk. He was tall, with black shaggy hair and dark eyes that glowed and sparkled like a black fire. He was reading over an important document, holding a pen and scribbling away his signature.

"Relax, Mustang," Said a man off to the left. "S'just Havoc and his niece."

Crimson noticed the man to be Breada, the guy who gave her directions last night. The black-haired man slumped over in relief. He pushed the papers into a hap-hazard pile on the corner of his desk, forgotten. Mustang pushed his chair back and propped his feet up on the desk.

"Good morning, Havoc. And neice." He said. His voice was deep, and sweet, with a slightly smarmy tinge to it. Crimson could tell he was trying to flirt without trying to flirt. She waved, smiling sweetly. "Hello, Mr. Colonel Mustang. I'm Crimson."

Mustang got up out of his seat, still grinning as he put his hand on her head. "Hello, Miss Crimson. You're Havoc's niece?"

Crimson nodded, a faint blush falling over her face. "Y-yes, sir."

Mustang chuckled. She was too cute.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Miss Crimson. Would you care to allow me to introduce my subordinates?"

Crimson nodded again. Mustang gestured to the three men in the room with them. "Over there by the radio is Sergent Master Kain Fuery,"

A young man in his early twenties waved, his glasses falling down his nose a bit.

"At the desk with all the books is warrant officer Veto Falman,"

Crimson realized him to be the man who picked her and the others up from the train station the day before.

"The one that looks like a potato is Lieutenant Hans Breada,"

The red head waved boredly, but then jolted to attention in anger at the 'patato' bit.

"And you, of course, already know your uncle, Lieutenant Jean Havoc."

Havoc waved with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, I know him. He has no luck with women." Crimson remarked.

The room exploded into thunderous laughter as Havoc turned to stone. Crimson herself couldn't help snickering.

Mustang thumped her on the back. "I think I like you, kid. You've got a good sense of humor."

Crimson grinned wickedly. "Wait till Ed gets here. And then I'll show you a sense of humor."

Mustang paused, looking down at her. "You know Fullmetal and Inkheart?"

Crimson hoped that her faltering face wasn't too obvious. "Just Ed and Al, actually. I lived with them in Resembool for a few years before my dad died."

"Sorry to hear that," Mustang said sincerely.

Crimson smiled sadly. "It's alright. I've gotten used to it. It didn't take long to fully realize that he wasn't coming back home again; the marks were everywhere." There was a double meaning hidden deep in her words, everyone could see it. But no one understood. Her eyes, the green orbs that changed when she did, looked so familiar to each of them, but all of Mustang's subordinates and even Roy himself couldn't figure it out.

"Is there a party going on in here?" A cool voice said from the door. "I don't remember getting invited."

Crimson and the others turned. A woman stood there with a calm stotic face, but she had the corners of her mouth twisted up slightly. Her long shiny hair was pinned up tightly on the back of her head, and her deep-set eyes looked around the room with a molten gaze. She had high cheekbones, and thin lips.

But the warm presence she had clearly showed she had a compassionate heart, and Crimson caught herself liking her immensely.

"Hello, first lieutenant Hawkeye," Mustang said stiffly. It wasn't like he disliked the woman, but he almost seemed like a kid who was just caught cheating on his homework by his mother. "Hello, Colonel. Who Is this?" She set a stack of papers down on his desk, and Crimson caught the small grimace of distaste.

"I'm Crimson," She said, holding her hand out with a bright smile. "I'm Havoc's neice."

Hawkeye grinned back, shaking the girl's outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you. I suppose we should get you some new clothes now?"

Crimson smiled, nodding.

"Then I'm taking a break," Hawkeye said to Mustang. "So I won't be around to make sure you're doing your paperwork, and not turning it into paper airplanes."

Mustang sagged. "How did you know?" He sounded defeated. Hawkeye pointed to a spot behind him, where the paper airplane sat since he'd thrown it before Crimson and Havoc came in. She watched him sag even more and walk back to his desk dejectedly.

"Don't worry, Mustang!" Crimson quipped before she left. "I feel the same way about homework!"

An anvil was dropped on his head, making her laugh and follow Hawkeye out.

---

"Why don't you try this one on? It would look lovely on you,"

Hawkeye ("Just call me Riza, please,") held up a short white summer dress that ended at the knees and was sleeveless. Crimson smiled, looking it over.

"It's pretty, but I'm not that into dresses. Let's just get some clothes that will be able to sustain rough-and-tumble events, alright?" She politely refused the dress, eyeing the short skirt with slight fear. Riza sighed, putting the dress back.

"Shouldn't you be getting at least _something_nice, in case anyone shows interest in you?" She asked. Crimson laughed, a noise that sounded forced.

"There isn't really anyone I've got to impress. Not in my age group, anyway."

She shifted through racks of clothes. Shirts, jackets, pants, everything really. After about twenty minutes, the two women came across a small, silky black and purple nightdress that couldn't go past Crimson's thighs. At least.

The girl stopped short, staring at it wide-eyed. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out. "Do you want it?" Riza asked, looking at Crimson's face with a small smile. Crimson could only nod slowly.

Riza grinned, taking the sleepwear off the rack and adding it to their pile of clothes before getting ready to check out.

Crimson still stood silently, her face averted and her eyes downcast.

Riza smiled at her behavior, knowing she was just being shy.

"Come on, Crim-chan. I'll help you take your clothes back to your room." She said, putting her arm around her shoulders. Crimson nodded, letting herself be lead out. Her mind was going at least a mile per second, picturing a certain _alchemist_, and that very _dress_, and her _room_, _alone. . . ._

Crimson shook her head, trying to clear it of the dirty thoughts. She was so wrapped up in them, that she didn't notice the man until he was almost right in front of her.

"Hello, little red."

Her whole body went stock still, her eyes going wide and her breath leaving in one huge gust. It couldn't be. . . it just couldn't be . . . !

Riza felt her stop and turned back to look at her. Crimson face had paled to a bleach white, and she began to shake.

"Crimson?" She asked gently. "Is something wrong?"

Her eyes were locked on the man. He was smirking. Smirking at her. It clearly said two words as if he were screaming them in her ears:

_Found you._

---

"I don't care if you have to use it or not, Crimson. But I want this to be on you at all times. Do you hear me? All. Times."

Riza took Crimson's limp hand and placed the small piece of metal in the girl's hand. It was a gun, smooth and shiny like new. Crimson stared at it, then nodded.

The sharpshooter was surprisingly understanding about how Crimson reacted at the store. She was even protective of the kid, like she was a younger sister. Not to mention how it just made her blood sizzle in her veins at how he had treated her.

"He is still out there, Crimson. I know that. You know that. Be safe. Make good decisions. Keep that gun with you!"

Riza pulled the girl into her arms for a tight squeeze. "We'll be watching. Don't worry," She whispered.

Crimson nodded, still obviously shaken from the run-in with her step father. Riza stepped back to allow the girl to open her door, then followed her inside. The small pieces of glass were spread out too far apart for them to be noticed as Crimson sat on the bed. Riza handed her the two bags of clothes.

"Sleep well and easy. Ed and Al and Indigo are just down the hall if you need anything."

Crimson nodded again as the woman left, then sighed and took out her pajamas. She hadn't seen Edward or Alphonse all day, but that was alright with her. It didn't really matter.

She pulled her top off, then her pants and undergarments and let them fall to the floor in a heap. Taking the skimpy nightgown, she pulled it over her head and adjusted it so it sit right on her rather small undeveloped body.

Luckly, she had finished and was about to climb into bed when the door slammed open.

"CRIM-CHAN!! I NEED TO STAY HERE TONIGHT BECAUSE-"

Crimson jolted, spinning around to the door.

Alphonse froze, staring at her body. It wasn't because of the skin that was revealed that made a rather provoking sight, it was what the lack of cover revealed.

Twisting and turning all over the girl's body, from shoulders to wrists, to ankles, were burns and scars, bruises and cuts that looked old and faded. Others looked fresh and scabbed over. Alphonse took a step away. "Oh my go-" He barely managed to choke out, before he spun and ran back down the hall.

"Alphonse!" Crimson yelled, rushing after him. "Wait! Stop, please come back!"

The suit of armor did not, instead he came to the room he shared with his brother and friend, banging harshly.

"Al! Stop! I can explain!"

"Brother! Brother, get out here! Now!"

"No! Ed, stay inside-"

Too late. The door opened and a clearly pissed-off Edward appeared in the door, ready to scream in rage.

At least, he was, until he looked at Crimson and every thought he had was gone.

**Oh, no. Alince had made his appearance once again at last, and Edward and Alphonse have discovered the scars left behind by Crimson's past that she tried so hard to hide. What's gonna happen now?**

**Okay, now before I ask you to review, who was seriously pissed-off by the semi-sexy scene between Ed and Indigo? xD Review and you shall receive the next chapter! (Though if you want to give me a few ideas I might update even faster!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight, baby! Whoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Just the plot, and Indigo and Crimson. Thank you for the time you took from reading the story to read my author's notes as well. You shall be spared when the Apocalypse comes. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Ahem. Well, anyway . . . **

There were no sounds. No blinks.

Just staring.

Edward's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Crimson looked horrified. "Wha-what the hell-?" He whispered.

Crimson quickly composed herself, smiling nervously. "It's nothing, Ed! I- I just fell down the stairs a few times! Yeah! That's what happened! I fell!"

Alphonse looked down at her, shocked.

"_Why are you lying?!_" He demanded.

Crimson flinched. "I'm not. I fell down the stairs. A few times. Every day. For a week."

Alphonse growled, a low noise in the back of his 'throat' that echoed around his armor and made the sound twice as unnerving. "No. You didn't."

"Yes. I did. Come on Al, we're interrupting something. Let's go back to my-"

"_WHY ARE YOU COVERING FOR THAT BASTARD?!?!_" Al roared, making Crimson and his brother jump. Alphonse wasn't the type to curse like that. "_AND AFTER ALL HE DID TO YOU?! YOU'RE COVERING FOR HIM?!_"

Crimson hissed. "Not so loud!"

Edward looked over her body. The only way to describe it was as a small beaten and bruised Christmas tree. "What happened to you?" He whispered, stunned. Not to mention the revealed skin was stirring other kinds of thoughts in his mind. Damn hormones.

"I fell-"

"_HER STEPFATHER ABUSED HER!!_"

The sudden silence that fell over the group was only broken by Indigo walking out of the room. She didn't say anything, just eyed Crimson with slight interest.

"Boy. What attacked you?" She asked.

Crimson bristled, growling under her breath. "Nothing." She spat out darkly. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. _Why start now?_"

She turned, stomping back toward her room. "NO!"

Edward lunged forward and grabbed her wrist. "No. You are going to stay here and tell me exactly what the hell happened. Now."

Crimson shook her head. "Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh, that makes me what to tell you soooo much more. But I already said, I fell down the-"

"Don't feed me that bullshit!" Edward yelled, his voice growing with every word.

"I'll feed you what I want, pipsqueak!! It's my body!"

"Fuck you!"

Edward pulled back and smashed his right fist into her face. His _right_ fist. The _auto-mail_ one.

Crimson flew back, her body slamming into the floor hard. She laid there, unmoving.

"Brother!"

"Edward!"

Falman had come around the corner, trying to see what was wrong. He found Crimson on the floor, her cheek red and swollen, already turning black and blue. Her lip was busted open and bleeding. She sat up slowly, a wry smile on her bloodied face.

"Heh. First time I was hit in the face," She said, getting up on her small legs shakily.

Edward was watching in horror at what he'd just done. "Crimson, I-"

Crimson turned, rushing back to her room to put on black sleep pants and a coat, then she left, running toward the outside. When she had looked back, all she could see was Indigo, a small smirk on her face.

---

Alphonse, Edward, and Indigo watched as Crimson fled the building.

"You idiot," The younger Elric murmured, making his brother turn to him in surprise. "YOU IDIOT!!"

Alphonse swung his big metal hand, landing a harsh blow to Edward's head. "HEY!! What was that for?!"

Indigo looked back and forth between them, then sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop the shouting match that was sure to come.

Alphonse grabbed his brother by the shirt, pulling him up to eye-level. Edward's feet dangled at least a foot or two off the ground.

"Don't you get it?! Crimson's step father did that to her. He beat her, Ed! Almost _raped her_. And you made her run away, into the middle of Eastern, at night, with said father _on the loose._"

Edward blinked as realization slowly sunk into his rather dense blond head.

"Oh, shit!"

"Exactly!"

---

The darkness almost felt, comforting, in a sort of strange way.

It was like a cradle, one that held and protected a crying child like a mother's embrace.

Crimson sat down finally. Her breath was ragged, a result from running for god knows how long. She let her body fall onto the pavement, slumping onto the curb ungracefully.

Crimson bit down hard on her lip as she gently caressed her swelling cheek. She could taste the iron of her own blood in her mouth.

Everything sucked.

Her father was dead.

Her mother was killed.

Her brother was as good as dead.

Her step father was an insane rapist, most likely waiting in the right now.

And to tip the scale, her best childhood friend, Edward, absolutely loathed her.

Everything was messed up.

Blood dribbled down her chin, flowing a bit faster as she stood up. No one would care if she just didn't come home tonight. No one would miss her. Hell, Edward had slugged her. With his _metal hand._

It was obvious that she wasn't wanted. And if he wasn't willing to help her back up, who was?

Crimson reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out the small gun. It was the only way, wasn't it?

An image of Indigo's smirk made her blood boil. _He_had made his choise. He had to have chosen _her._

Crimson didn't have a slot in his heart anymore. Indigo had taken over.

She looked down at the military firearm, looking over it's slight dings and scratches showing it was clearly a well-used gun.

Hawkeye had given her, her favorite. Go figure.

Crimson sighed, taking the safety off and holding the gun up into the shadows.

"Bang," She muttered dryly, then held it up to her head.

"Give god my regards, hell. 'Cause I think you're about to open your doors for me."

"Oh. Dear little Red, that's going to be a bit messy, isn't it? How about _I_ do it _for_ you?" The voice was sickly sweet, like sour candy as a gentle but disgusting hand was placed on her shoulder.

Crimson's entire body stiffened up as she slowly turned around.

His dark copper hair was died black in the night, and the light from the moon gave his eyes an almost evil look that did his true intentions justice.

"Alince." Crimson whispered breathlessly.

He held up a small knife. "Don't worry, sweetie. Daddy will get that for you. Come here, give your Daddy a kiss," Alince leaned in toward her, but the young girl shrank back. With good reason. Alince growled, grabbing her jacket sleeve and pulling her back.

"Now is that any way to treat your father?" He snarled, letting his eyes roam over her body.

"You . . . you aren't my father." Crimson whimpered out.

Alince pulled his hand back and smacked her on her injured cheek, making the girl cry out.

"Shut up, you bitch. You are too my daughter by law and there is nothing you can say or do about it."

Crimson gagged as his hands moved up to her throat. She tried desperately to reach for the gun she'd dropped, but it lay just out of her reach. "Please," She whimpered as his one hand trailed down her chest to the hem of her shirt. "Please don't . . ."

"You have been a bad girl, Little red. You ran away from home. This is your punishment. You know you deserve it." Alince pressed his disgusting lips to her temple, and Crimson had to once again dig her teeth into her lip to keep from screaming at the unwanted contact.

"L-let me go! N-now!"

Alince squeezed her neck, making her gasp and eyesight darken around the edges. She tried to swallow, but her breathing was cut off. With the hand that wasn't strangling Crimson, he shoved her sleeve up to reveal a long burn and cut. A carving done with a white-hot knife.

M-I-N-E

"Remember when I did that, sweet? You were so young, your screams so loud. But nothing could stop me. You were mine. Mine, and mine alone." Alince licked the healed wound lovingly. Crimson shuddered in revoltion.

"No. She is not 'your's'. _Crimson _does not _belong_ to _anyone._" The new voice sounded clearly outraged, and could only belong to one person. "_Now let. Her. Go._"

Alince dropped his hold on Crimson, and she fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for much needed air. He stood up slowly, then turned around to face the figure at the other end of the alley. "Stay out of this, kid. It is none of your business."

"Yes," Edward growled. "It _is_my business. You are molesting my kid sister!"

With a frightening war-cry, the alchemist lunged and smashed his fist into the man's face.

The fight wasn't long. Alince could barely hold his own, and was soon K.O. in the middle of the street.

Edward kicked the guy a few times with his left foot for good measure, then turned to Crimson. She was sitting in the same position from when Alince had let go of her, laying on her side on the side of the curb.

His gaze softened at how weak and fragile she looked. "Crims'?" He asked gently, bending down beside her. "You okay? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head at both questions, but didn't get up.

"Can . . . can you walk?"

Again, she shook her head.

Edward sighed, then leaned over her and carefully rolled her over into his arms. She fell right into him, clutching his shirt tightly. He reached up to smooth her hair down. "It's alright. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise, it's alright."

He looked at the quickly forming bruise on her cheek, gently caressing it with his cold, metal fingers. Crimson flinched, but after a moment leaned into his cool touch. "I'm sorry for that," He murmured. Crimson nodded, squeezing him slightly to show he was forgiven.

"Want to head back?"

At this, she nodded. Edward took one arm from around her waist and slid it under her legs. Lifting her up bridal style, Edward began the long walk back to headquarters.

---

She was out cold, when they got to her room.

Edward kicked the door open with his foot, thankful that she hadn't thought to lock the door in her rush to leave. He set her on the bed and pulled off her shoes and jacket, not daring to do anymore for fear of waking up painfully the next morning.

She still looked so fragile. Her pale skin was a sharp contrast to the deep blue bedspread, and her tiny body didn't help. As Edward pulled the blanket up to her waist, he pulled off his coat and laid it over her sleeping form. Her face relaxed instantly as he smoothed out the cloth over her. Edward smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. She had barely changed from what he remembered. Her face was still babyish and round, and her hair was still the same burnt-chocolate brown that he had always loved so much. And, she was still the only person he could beat in the height department.

"I've missed you, Crims'. Everyday I wondered where you where and what you were doing. But now that I know . . . " He traced her cheekbone down to her neck then back up. "I should have killed that guy tonight. Made up for leaving you alone to face his bullshit." Ed sighed, pulling his hand back and standing up.

"Good night Crims'. See you in the morni-"

Chick!

Edward paused, then looked down at his feet. There were a few pieces of glass all over the floor. He bent down and picked up a small shard, looking it over. There was a faint reddish tint to it. He picked up another. Red. Another, green.

For every few reds he picked up, there was one green. Soon, he had a good-sized pile of red shards, and another slightly smaller pile of green. Deciding not to think about it too much, he scooped up the glass and poured them into a small empty cup on Crimson's side table. He looked back to the girl, smiling softly, before leaning down to brush his lips across her forehead.

"Good night, Crimson. Sweet dreams."

And with that goodbye, the alchemist turned to go back to his room. But he didn't know that in the shadows, Indigo was watching.

She straitened her back, and stiffly walked back down the hallway to her own room that neither Elric knew about.

**Hah! Take DAT, BITCH!! xDxD**


	9. Chapter 9

**I like this chapter because you get to see a bit of Indigo's _real_self. xD But how you interpert it is up to all of you, my readers.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh. Why do I have to keep saying it? You all _know_ I don't own this shit.**

"That immature, no-good, selfish, _BRAT!!!_"

Indigo growled as she stomped into the room. She pulled off her jacket, throwing it somewhere off to the side.

"Who the hell does she think she is?! How _dare_ she come in here from out of nowhere and jeopardise everything I have worked for?!"

The girl stomped over to a closet and threw the door open, eyeing the massive array of weapons hung up on the walls.

Kunai, daggers, throwing stars, long swords, guns, everything an assassin would want and then some. She pulled out a long knife with a black cord tied around the handle. With the smallest flick of her wrist, it flew toward the wall. The knife hit dead-center of a wooden target held there.

Another hand reached out and pulled it out, twisting it around their fingers.

"_Something wrong, Indigo?_"

She stiffened, then growled. "It's that kid. She is nothing more than an immature child! Yet she is beginning to get in the way of the mission!!"

"_Really? Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?_"

Indigo took the knife back, replacing it on the wall. "She is going to make my entire resolve crumble! I've worked so hard to get where I am!"

"_Do not allow her to interfere with your task, Indigo. If she is going to become a nuisance, just get rid of her. It is simple._"

The girl shook her head, an internal scowl planted on her face. "It won't be that easy. She's getting them back over on her side so fast. She's already gotten Alphonse, and after that, Edward will be easy to take. I should know! Not to mention they're childhood friends . . . ARR!! THAT BRATTY LITTLE BITCH IS GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING!!"

"_Calm yourself. You cannot let her gain the upper hand. I don't care what you have to do to keep the child out of your way, but we _can't _have her messing up our plan._"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Indigo muttered.

"_Do what you must. Kill her if you wish. I don't care, as long as you finish the task._"

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

"_Is that anyway to speak to me, young lady?!_"

Indigo flinched. "Yes, sir. Understood."

"_Good girl._"

---

Crimson yawned, rolling over and pulling the red cloth closer to her face. The scent was amazing, and so familiar to her. Comforting.

She opened her eyes slowly, getting used to the sunlight streaming in from the window as it lit up her bedroom. She sat up, stretching like a lazy cat with another yawn.

Crimson blinked then, wondering why she had slept so easy for the first time in months. Oh, right. Edward had tucked her into bed. And beat the crap out of Alince for her, She'd have to thank him later. She looked down at her lap, and smiled, realizing why the coat had smelled so similar and comforting. It was Ed's. That explained everything.

She pulled back the blankets and stood up, welcoming the fresh morning air as it curled around her small form. Crimson grabbed her towl and a toothbrush before walking back into the bathroom for a morning shower.

Twenty-five and a half minutes later, Crimson walked back out into the room, donning a pair of baggy jeans, a black sweater, hiking boots, and Edward's coat. It felt good to wear it, the article was like a badge of honor.

She hummed to herself quietly, reaching for her water glass on the side table. Crimson took a small sip, but then her eyes widened and she gagged, spitting back out the little pieces of glass along with a few drops of blood from where they'd cut her mouth.

"What the hell-?!"

She looked down into her glass, and froze, her blood running cold.

"My rose . . . ?" She whispered.

---

Edward yawned hugely as he walked into the mess hall for breakfast. Alphonse clomped behind him, looking down on his coat-less brother.

"Brother, where's your coat? Didn't you have it last night?"

Edward nodded, scanning the tables for a particular brown head. "Yeah, but I gave it to Crimson," He said absently, spotting the girl in a far corner with a tray already in front of her. "There she is," He said, walking down the rows until he was behind her.

Crimson sat in her chair, not eating, but simply staring at her food blankly with dull eyes.

Edward cocked his head to the side. "Crims'? You okay?"

Crimson jolted, startled by the sudden voice. She turned, and spotted Edward's confused and concerned expression. Alphonse announced that he would get Ed something to eat, then walked off, letting the two teens talk alone.

Edward sat down in the seat across from her, eyeing her food. "Are you gonna eat?" He asked.

She shook her head, pushing the tray toward him. "I'm not hungry," She murmured. Edward looked at the tray, then directed it back to her.

"Eat anyways."

"I don't wanna'."

"Why not?"

Crimson sighed, picking up her fork and stabbing at the yellow eggs before shoving them into her mouth. She chewed, not really tasting them as she swallowed the rubbery substance.

"I found my rose this morning."

"You lost it?"

Crimson shook her head, eating more eggs on auto-pilot. "No. Not really. It was still in the place I left it, but it was shattered into thousands of pieces."

Edward felt every mucle in his body stiffen as realization struck. "Oh, _shit._"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Ed scratched the back of his neck, coughing. "So how did you sleep?"

"I slept well, surprisingly." She took a sip of milk, while Edward eyed it and shuddered.

"Why is that surprising?" He asked, turning away from the evil white liquid. Crimson's shoulders slouched.

"Nightmares." She whispered, like it was a deadly secret. Ed's eyebrows furrowed and he was about to question, but Al came back with a tray of steaming food. Edward looked down at it, and almost dug in like a wild animal, but then paused. Crimson's food looked cold, even though she hadn't started eating until they came in. Edward got a firm expression, snatching her tray away and replacing it with the new, hot food. She opened her mouth to protest.

"Ah-bup-bup!" He interupted. "Eat."

Crimson stared at him a second, then sighed, and began to eat.

If he could, Alphonse would have smiled. Things were going back to the way they used to be, at long last.

"Is there room for one more?"

The three turned. Indigo was standing there with a bottle of juice and an apple, smiling sweetly. Edward grinned back. "Sure, go ahead."

She pulled a chair out next to Crimson and sat down, opening her bottle of juice and taking a short swig.

"So, any new news?" She asked the brothers.

Ed sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Notta one." He admitted. "I've gotta ask Mustang later on about it."

Indigo nodded, taking a small bite of her apple and a dainty sip of her orange juice.

Crimson shifted away from her ever so slightly, trying to get as far away without running for the other side of the mess hall. There was just something _not right_ about Indigo, she couldn't figure out what or why. But for now, Crimson made it her personal mission to stay as far away from the girl as the situation would allow.

After a few minutes of pointless chatter, Indigo stood with her quarter-eaten apple and juice can claiming to be full and that she wanted to head to the library for something.

Crimson looked from Indigo's apple to her tray that was piled high with food. As the girl walked away, Crimson shoved it away violently.

Edward caught it with a frown and placed it back in front of her. "You've barely eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry. I don't need all that food."

" 'All that food?' Crims' this is only an normal serving!" Ed insisted, pushing it closer. "Eat."

Crimson shook her head. "No. I feel a little sick. I think I'm gonna go back and lay down for a while."

Alphonse stood as well. "Want me to walk you?" He asked gently.

She nodded.

Watching them leave while chewing a piece of bacon, Ed frowned. Something wasn't right.

---

"Thanks for walking me back, Al."

Crimson stood outside her door, looking like she would fall over any second.

"Are you sure you're okay, Crim-chan?" He asked worriedly. Crimson nodded.

"Yeah. I just need a little while of sleep is all. No worries."

Alphonse nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently. "We're just down the hall. Don't forget."

She nodded, smiling, and he turned away.

Crimson sighed when he was out of sight, leaning against her door heavily. She needed a walk. Just to clear her head. Won't go too far.

She wrote these words on a note, and stuck it to the door before turning and walking down the hall.

It was quite, since everyone was either at breakfast or in their offices doing today's work. The silence made her thoughts just that much louder as she walked aimlessly down hallway after hallway, not caring where she was going. She had no idea how long she'd been gone, or for that matter if Ed or Al were looking for her. But after a while, she found a chair left abandoned in the middle of the hall. Claiming it, she sat down with a sigh.

Things had been weird in her life for a while, but she'd never let herself think about the voices she'd heard. Or, to be correct, the _voice_. Only one. What did they mean? Castle in the sky? Gate's jaws? Did they have anything to do with anything?

Crimson sighed again, leaning her head back on the chair. Maybe she was just going crazy. Didn't that happen to people sometimes? They got so paranoid that they slowly went insane inside their own minds?

She reached up and massaged her temple. Her brain was starting to hurt.

"Maybe I should head back," She mused, getting up. "If Ed's done with his thousandth serving, he'd be looking for me."

Crimson walked back the way she came, thinking she would just get lost again, but eventually, she came back to the door with her name on it, and a familiar blond boy standing in front of it.

"Who's Crimson Blau?" He asked as soon as she was within earshot.

"Pardon?" Crimson opened the door and walked inside, knowing he would follow.

"Blau. Your nameplate said Crimson Blau. But that isn't your name."

Crimson chuckled, motioning for Ed to sit on the couch as she made a cup of tea for them both in the small kitchen that was really just a sink, a cabinet, a fridge and a stove. Not much, but enough.

"When my father and mother got married, my dad took her maiden name, instead of vise-versa. So, if you went by things the normal way, by name is really Blau, not Selan."

Edward took the mug, then set it down on the coffee table to cool off. "Why'd he take your mother's name?"

Crimson shrugged, fidgeting with her tea bag. "I dunno. Mom never talked about him much after we moved, and I haven't seen Dad since I was five, so . . . "

Ed looked her over. "Are you alright? You seem tense, Crims'."

She looked at him a second, then sighed, putting the mug down. "Ed, you were the last one in my room. I need to know. _Did you break my rose?_"

Her face was so fiercely firm that Edward almost felt a shudder roll down his spine. "Or course not, Crims'; you know I would never do anything like that to you." His voice was sincere, and Crimson nodded, looking a little sadder.

"Yeah. You're right. Sorry."

His eyes softened and he scooted over to her, taking the warm mug from her hands and leaving it on the table. He took her face gently into his soft/hard grip. "If anything is bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?"

Crimson nodded, looking up into his deep . . . molten pools . . . of priceless gold . . . His eyes were distracting, and her train of thought was instantly de-railed.

Ed licked his lips, feeling her warm breath on them. Slowly, they inched closer, and closer, and closer . . . until-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Crimson!? You in there?! I told you to be in my office by nine this morning! You're late!"

Both teens flushed darkly and lunged away from each other like they were burned. But there was only on thing on each of their minds:

Damn you, Mustang!

**Yes, god damn you Mustang! DX Why must I be so evil? xD**

**REVEIW PLEASE!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes! Chapter Ten! Alright, bah-bie! Whoot!**

**Disclaimer: . . . I'm not even gonna bother.**

Crimson stood up stiffly, trying to keep her face from living up to her name. Edward sat on the couch behind him, clenching his fists into his pant legs. Crimson walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

Mustang stood there with Havoc behind him, both sweatdropping at the expression on the girl's face. "Yes?" She asked darkly. "Can I assist you?"

Mustang was the first to recover. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, but didn't look Crimson in the eyes. Instead, he fixed his gaze on the center of her forehead as he spoke.

"I believe I asked you yesterday to report to my office by nine o'clock. It is now eleven fifty-eight." He said, his eyes firm. "Where were you?"

Crimson's gaze softened at his concern, then sighed. "Sorry, Mr. Mustang," She muttered. "I wasn't watching the clock. Could you excuse me a moment?" She turned away without waiting for an answer and went back to stand by Ed.

"The kidnappers are here," She teased. "Get your coat before they storm the room."

Edward nodded stiffly, getting up and grabbing his red jacket off her bed. Crimson raised an eyebrow as he walked right past her, keeping his eyes away from hers.

"Ready," He muttered, walking up to Mustang and Havoc. Crimson frowned, grabbing her sweatshirt and Hawkeye's gun. _All times,_ she'd said.

She slid the firearm into a special holster on her upper left leg, then followed Edward to the two waiting soldiers.

Havoc gestured with his arm for her to go ahead and she nodded, walking past them to stand behind Ed. The men sided up together behind her, forming a sort of protective triangle. Crimson had to resist rolling her eyes.

She hurried up to stand beside Edward. "You okay?"

He nodded, still not looking at her.

Crimson sighed. "You don't look okay," She remarked.

Edward's fist clenched. "Listen, Crims'," He stopped in the middle of the hallway, waving the older men on when they stopped as well. "About earlier, it was probably for the best that we were interrupted."

Crimson's face fell, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly. "Wh-what?"

Edward ran an hand through his long, golden hair. "I'm dating Indigo, Crims'. I don't want to cheat on her. I love her-" He paused when Crimson flinched. "You're my best friend, but I don't love you, love you."

Crimson nodded, her face a full porcelain mask. "Yes. I get it. I understand." She turned away from him, and Ed could have sworn he saw her shoulders shaking as she ran to catch up with Mustang and Havoc.

Ed watched as Havoc looked down at her, stopped, then put his arm around her small shoulders. Crimson lifted a sleeve to wipe her eyes, then used her other hand to hug the man's waist. Mustang placed a hand on her shoulder, and the three walked on.

---

"Alince Martyr was my illegal step father. He married my mother by a man who was acting as a preacher . . . Cornello or something . . . anyway, he was cruel to all three of us. Me, my elder brother, Morter, and my mother. Not even six months ago my mom gave birth to Allen, who nearly died of oxygen deprivation. Alince refused to allow my mother to go to the nearest clinic, therefore, I had to assist the delivery. Morter ran away from home about . . . three years ago. He was thirteen. Anything else you want to know?"

Breada looked over the notes he'd collected from Crimson, who gave them all in a sullen monotone. Her eyes were a pale, sea-glass green, that nearly looked right through a person's soul. He shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think so. That's about it, I guess."

Crimson nodded. She leaned back in the plush leather couch, yawning. She looked over at Hawkeye, who was glaring daggers at Mustang, who was cursing under his breath while furiously scribbing away at his paper work. Crimson raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you could always invest in a personalized stamp with your signature on it," She remarked boredly.

Mustang paused, frowning at his papers before smirking up at the girl. "I think you might be onto something, Miss Blau."

Crimson grinned.

"BLAU!!" Falman suddenly yelled. Everyone in the office jumped as he started to rummage around in the State Alchemist record folders. "I thought I heard that name before . . ah-ha!"

He pulled out a small manila folder with the name 'Tomas Blau' written across the edge. "Here, the Blood Alchemist." Crimson got up on her knees to peer at him over the top of her seat.

"The _what _Alchemist?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"The Blood Alchemist: Tomas Blau. He was a state alchemist here at eastern a few years back." Falman handed Crimson the folder, and she took in gingerly as if it were a present from Santa Clause. She turned back around and sat back down, just staring at the cover.

"Well?" Edward asked in annoyance. "Are you gonna open it or what?"

Crimson turned to glare at him across from her across the couch. He stuck his tongue out in response.

She rolled her eyes at his oh-so-mature behavior, then sighed. "No. I can't. I'm scared of what I'll see."

Edward huffed and reached for the folder, but Alphonse snatched it before he could get it. With a small icy stare toward his brother, Alphonse turned to Crimson.

"That's alright. You don't have to if you think it'd be too painful, here, Colonel," The boy trapped in armor handed the folder to Mustang, who hid it somewhere under his desk.

Crimson looked down at her hands, wishing her eyes would change so Edward would stop avoiding eye-contact. She loved it when he looked at her. When his hands gently grazed her skin, be it on purpose or not. When he whispered a few comforting words into her ear to gently bring her tears to a slow stop . . .

"YO!! CRIMS'!" The subject of her thoughts snapped, startling her. She wipped her head around, her eyes locking on Ed's bright yellow orbs.

"What?" She asked shakily. Edward frowned, squinting at her eyes.

"What color is deep, forest green?" He asked suddenly. Crimson's pale complexion darkened.

"I-I-I-I d-d-d-dunno," She stammered, looking away. She had been too lost in her thoughts to feel her eyes shift.

"Oh, Fullmetal, before I forget," Ed turned back to Mustang, who was smirking wryly. "I believe there is a new rumor on _the stone._"

As if the word flipped a switch in the boy's brain, he was in Mustang's face, yelling unintelligible babble.

Crimson yawned, leaning back on the chair to fall into a fitful sleep.

---

Edward walked closer, his hair down and framing his handsome face perfectly as she knelt before her. The golden orbs he called eyes stared deep into her, making her almost melt.

He leaned closer, his hot breath fanning down her neck. She shivered at how it felt, so intoxicating.

Edward placed a soft kiss on her ear, whispering into it.

She closed her eyes, so the only thing she felt were his words.

"Give me the gun, Crimson," He whispered. "And come away from the edge,"

"CRIMSON!!"

Crimson sat up with a jolt, her body aching and head spinning. "Wha-What?! Wh-who's getting shot at?!"

Mustang stood above her, a frown on his face, but a deep amusement shone in his dark eyes. "Are you enjoying nap time?" He asked sarcastically.

Crimson felt her face get hot. She turned away, crossing her arms. "Whatever." She muttered.

There was a snore of to her right, and Crimson and Mustang turned to find a sweatdropping Alphonse and an out-cold Edward.

Crimson's face once again started to live up to her name as the dream came back to her. She looked out the corner of her eye as Mustang said the infamous 'S' word, causing Edward to flip his lid and just about beat the crap out of his superior officer. A slightly cool hand laid itself down on Crimson's shoulder.

She blinked, looking over to find Indigo standing behind her with a small smirk.

"Walk with me. Talk with me."

The girl turned and moved back to the door, then looked back at Crimson pointedly.

She stood, not liking this at all, and followed the older girl outside.

After about six minutes od walking, Indigo stopped. She turned around to glare down at Crimson with cold, angry eyes. "You insolent child!"

Indigo reeled her hand back and slapped Crimson dead across her face.

Crimson stumbled back, holding her cheek. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed. "What was that for?!"

Indigo growled, grabbing her shirt collar and dragging her closer. Crimson's feet dangled in the air as she pulled her up to eye-level. "Listen to me and you listen good, kid. Ed is mine, alright? Mine. M-I-N-E. You better not be going around trying to steal my man."

"I'm not!" Crimson yelled. "He's just my best frie-" Indigo shoved Crimson roughly to the dirt.

"No. He is _nothing_, to you. If I see you near him again, I'll kill you."

Crimson sat up slowly, rubbing blood from her busted lip. "You think that you would be able to get away with my killing? Listen, I know from experience that Ed is very protective. He would never let my killer go living."

Indigo smirked evilly and kicked Crimson in the side, making her cry out.

"I never said anything about how the person who would kill you would be me," And with that, she turned and walked back to the office.

Crimson rolled herself over onto her stomach, coughing. "Damn it," She muttered. "What is it with me and not being able to fight back?" She sighed, standing up. "Might as well head back. If I stay near Ed or Al I could-"

She stopped short, thinking. Crimson shook her head sadly. "No. No, I've already gotten into their way enough," She kicked a small rock down the side walk as she went back to her room in silence.

---

"CRIM-CHAN!!"

Crimson jumped as Alphonse started to pound on her door frantically. She set aside her book and opened the door for him. "What's wrong, All-AAH!"

Alphonse reached down and grabbed Crimson, throwing her over his shoulder. (Mindful of the spikes) He ran down the hallway and skid to a stop.

Crimson banged on the back of his armor while flailing her legs in the air. "Al!! Alphonse Elric put me down!! Al! I'm serious!!"

Alphonse put Crimson back down on the floor and pointed. She glared up at him darkly. "All I want to do is read my book! Can I at least do that without being-"

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, then pointed again toward the open door. Crimson's words died in her throat.

The room was dark, the lights were out and the window was blocked. But there was enough light so as to not trip over anything. Inside, there were pictures and newspaper clippings tacked up all over the walls, all with a common subject, Edward Elric.

Crimson walked inside, her eyes wide with shock. She turned back to Al. "How did you find-"

"T-the door w-was open. I looked i-in a-and, here t-this w-was," He stuttered.

Crimson looked back into the room and spotted a desk. Papers covered just about every inch of the space, and she started to rummage around.

"Crim-chan, you shouldn't-!" Alphonse began. Crimson sighed. "We need to find out who this person is, Al. They could just happen to be your brother's stalker. Guard the door for me, okay?"

Alphonse nodded, Edward's safety in mind. Crimson sat down and looked over the papers. They were a collection of letters and documents.

One, stood out beyond all the rest.

_Alphonse,_

_Please forgive me. _

_I know that we have been able to work things through before, but not anymore. I'm sorry._

_I can't continue on with this. The burden to carry is just too, too great. _

_You are a great brother, and a wonderful companion._

_Forgive me, but I cannot get your real body back. _

_I love you, my brother, my friend._

_Edward_

Crimson's throat closed as she read the letter. The suicide note. Blinking back horrified tears, she moved other papers out of the way. There were more. Others that looked more and more sloppy than the one she held.

Then, this one made every blood cell in her body come to a total standstill.

_Operative: Indigo Carmine_

_Mission: Eliminate Edward Elric_

_Motivation: I said so_

_Task assigned: June ninth, nineteen-fifteen_

_Task completed: _

_Personal notes:_

_Edward Elric is a slippery one. He had been able to elude me for a good month, but I've managed to catch him eventually. His brother was easy to fool, but Elric was a challenge. He did not trust as easily as I had thought. Even then, I knew I needed to earn my keep._

_Elric needs to get his eyes clawed out from their sockets. And his lips ripped off his mouth. For him to continue to trust me, I must continue the charade that I enjoy his company. But his touch is so sickening!_

_There is a new obstacle in my plan. A child. She has known the Elrics since childhood and they have been able to trust her right off the bat. I need her out of my way to ensure that my mission in not in any way being jeopardised. I don't know how to get rid of her, she is so difficult to understand. One moment, she is shy and sweet, the next, she's ripping someones head off. I heard she was abused as young child. This knowledge will prove useful._

"Crim-chan!" Alphonse hissed. "Someone's coming!!"

Crimson broke out of her trance and stuffed the note and assassination assignment into the back pocket of her dark jeans. She hurried back over to Alphonse and the two ran back to the Elric's room.

---

"I . . . I don't believe this . . . !"

Alphonse read the suicide note with shaking hands. Crimson sat on the coffee table, her head bowed. "Don't," She whispered, holding up the other paper. "Believe this one."

Al reached over and took it, letting the note fall to the floor weakly like the broken wing on a dove. He read the next one, as Crimson kept her head down.

"This . . . this can't be true."

"It is," Crimson sighed, running a hand through her long brown locks. "Indigo wants to kill Ed. And me, if I get in her way."

"But- . . . but why?!" Alphonse stuttered.

"Because her boss said so," She said, rolling her eyes. "But really, we need to warn Ed. If this suicide note means what I think it does, then we had better hurry."

She stood up and went to the door, then frowned back at Alphonse, who hadn't moved.

"Come on, Al. Let's go."

"Crim-chan," Alphonse whispered. "Brother already left. _With Indigo._"

Crimson stared at him for a good six or seven seconds.

"Fuck."

**Oh-hoooo, snap. What's going to happen next? You tell me, and I'll see whether you're right or not. xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry that this took so long, everybody!! My desktop got a virus, and I couldn't go online. Luckily, my parents got me a laptop for Christmas! YAY!! ^_____^**

**Enjoy! Oh, and as much as I'd like to, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**

"WHERE IS HE?!?!"

The roar broke out suddenly and without warning, causing a few soldiers around Eastern to jump in surprise.

Crimson glared down at Mustang, her green eyes a murderous black. The man looked up at her lazily. "Who?" He asked boredly.

"You goddamn know _who_, you bastard!! Where is Edward?!?"

Alphonse stood in the doorway, his head bowed.

Edward loved Indigo.

Indigo was hired to kill Edward.

Kill Edward.

Edward.

Why him?

The boy's thoughts twisted in and out of focus. He barely knew what he was thinking himself. Indigo was his best friend. Was it all really a lie? Did she really feel sickened by Edward's touch? Al would give anything to be able to touch and feel his brother's skin. Remember how warm it was. What it smelt like. Hell, the poor kid barely even remembered how to brush his teeth!

Crimson continued to cuss out the Colonel in a very Ed-like fashion. She was so like Ed it was scary sometimes. She was headstrong and sometimes arrogant, but others she was sweet and shy. In more ways then one, she hadn't changed since they were children.

"YES, THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS MATTER!! WOULD YOU _FUCKING_ LISTEN TO ME FOR FIVE SECONDS?!" Crimson yelled in Mustang's face.

He didn't look amused. "One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Four . . . Five . . . Time's up."

Neither did she.

Crimson let out a feral snarl and dug around in her back pocket. She pulled out the fake suicide note and slammed it onto the desk top with a loud 'bam!'

She leaned toward him. "Read this. I found it in little blue's secret room."

Mustang looked over the note, his eyes widening with every word. He looked up at Crimson in shock.

"Not only that," She pulled out the other sheet. "Your little Ink-Heart was hired by somebody to kill little ol' Eddie. Still think I'm overreacting? I'll ask once more."

Crimson's face was a deadly mask of rage.

"Where is he?"

" . . . He and Ink-heart went out about an hour ago to check out a new lead for the Philosopher's Stone. I gave them the address on this paper." Mustang slid a slip of loose-leaf paper across the desk, and Crimson snatched it up.

"Ink-Heart said she wanted to take Fullmetal somewhere private to 'talk'. Blau, if you're serious about all this, you had better get there soon."

Crimson nodded, taking a step back to salute. "Understood, sir!" She turned to Alphonse. "Let's go, Al. Get that Iron-Ass moving!"

Alphonse looked up in confusion. "What?"

She threw a chair at him. "_NOW!!_"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

---

Edward followed Indigo, smiling softly at the blue-haired girl in front of him.

She was perfect, in every way. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled, her shoulders and dark hair shook as she laughed. She was beautiful.

He loved her.

Indigo turned back around to him with a strange smile as she took his hand and pulled him into an alley.

"What is it, Indie?" He asked, still smiling.

Indigo pulled him farther into the alley, trailing her fingers up his arms to circle his shoulders. She softly and teasingly brushed her lips against his.

Ed smirked, pushing her back so she was pressed up against the wall. She squealed, then glared at him. Indigo wasn't a rough lover like Edward. She preferred gentle caresses and kisses rather then shoves and dominance.

Edward smiled at her apologetically, and kissed her again. This time, doing his best to be gentle.

He raked his fingers through her inky hair, loving how soft and shiny it was. He opened his eyes to gaze into her's. For a second, just a brief second, Edward was startled to not see a pair of forest green orbs staring back.

---

"Are you sure you want to do this, Crim-chan?" Alphonse asked timidly. "I mean, Alince is still out there looking for you and-"

"Al, this is the fastest way to find him," Crimson interrupted, pulling her thin jacket closer around her small shoulders. They stood on a street corner of eastern city, discussing their rescue mission. "Besides," She continued, "This time I'll be expecting him. I'll be ready."

Alphonse looked down at her. She was smirking, but he could tell she was terrified by the prospect that Alince could attack her at any given time. The two parted ways, deciding to meet back up in three hours if they didn't find anything.

Indigo. Why would she betray them like that? They'd been close friends since Mustang assigned her to their team, and Edward had even developed a romantic relationship with the girl. She seemed to love him back.

But seemed wasn't good enough, Alphonse sighed.

The brothers had learned by now that not everything they saw was the truth. There were deeper meanings, truth behind truths, and justice behind law enforcers.

Alphonse couldn't help but feel a little like it was Crimson's fault. Everything had fallen apart when she came back into the picture, but he was glad for it on the other hand. Because of her, he wouldn't have to come home one day and think that his brother had thrown himself into a lake.

Not to mention, her past wasn't any better off then their's was. Everything that had happened to her hadn't been because of her. It was that man's doing that had caused everything. That had driven her family apart piece by piece and left her with nothing.

Nothing but the Elrics.

Alphonse was suddenly aware that he and Edward were all that were left for Crimson. She had no one to go back to in Resembool besides an empty house and a grave stone. They were more alike then the suit of armor wanted to realize. But . . . Crimson was an orphan. Unlike Al, her brother had abandoned her to survive on her own with the cruel Alince and her weak and hurt mother. What had Crimson done to deserve that?

The boys had committed a taboo, and were still paying and suffering for it.

Alphonse noticed a small tin can on the side walk and gave it a sound kick. The clang that followed was somehow soothing to him, he didn't know why.

Suddenly a black military vehicle sided up to him.

Alphonse turned to the truck in confusion, but then his eyes widened as Mustang stuck his head out the window.

"Get in." The colonel said firmly.

---

Crimson stared at the scrap of paper in her hands.

227 Wallen street.

She looked up and around at a few road signs, then sighed, sticking her hands into her coat pockets. A rather strong gust of wind flew by, blowing her air into a wild mess. Crimson shivered. It was a good thing she'd found the boys when she did, otherwise she could have ended up in that old market for god knows how long. Crimson scrunched up her face, trying to think back to what day it was when she left.

It had to have been either late October or early November, she didn't remember. But she did know that winter was creeping up on her.

The address on the paper Mustang gave her didn't have a name. Crimson looked up at another street sign.

Good. Wallen street. She was close.

Crimson walked up the street, keeping an eye on the house numbers. When 227 revealed itself to her, she smiled and walked up the steps to the door.

Three firm raps on the door alerted her presence.

She stood there waiting for a moment, until the door was pulled open by a young man who couldn't have looked a few days over sixteen. "Yes, can I help you, ma'am?"

"Hi, I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name's Edward; blond hair, gold eyes, a rather untamed temper."

The man . . . . er . . . boy, shook his head, keeping his gaze locked firmly on Crimson's forehead.

"I'm sorry miss," He said. "I haven't seen anyone like that. Good day,"

He slammed the door in her face.

Crimson frowned in annoyance. "Well, that was rude," She muttered.

She looked back at the paper, then shook her head. "If they're not here, they've got to be somewhere near here,"

Crimson folded the paper, shoving it into her already stuffed back pocket.

---

"Colonel," Alphonse asked, grabbing onto the door handle to steady himself against Havoc's 'mad driving skills'. "What's going on?!"

"Alince has been spotted in the area of Wallen Street." The man stated sourly, with a firm growl in his voice.

"But that's where Crimson is!" Alphonse yelled.

"I know. You know. Havoc knows. But Crimson doesn't."

If he could, Alphonse would have blinked. "Isn't Wallen Street where that guy who may have information on the Philosopher's stone lives?"

Mustang nodded. "His name is Clause Monroe, and he claims to be chummy with Crimson's dad."

"Alince?"

" . . . Tom."

"Oh."

Alphonse looked at his hands. "How could Indigo . . . why would she do this? We trusted her!"

Mustang pointed out a back road to Havoc, who nodded and turned. "I always had suspicions about Ink-heart. Her ability wasn't found by me, rather by the Iron-blood Alchemist."

"You mean Grand? The guy who pressured Mr. Tucker into . . . " The Elric trailed off, unable to continue. Mustang nodded once again.

"Ink-heart got her state certification a year after your bother, and orders from the top placed her right beside Fullmetal here. I never acted on my suspicion, since she didn't really do anything to make me think there was anything wrong with her. Well, until now."

"We need to find my brother. If he's with Indigo . . . and Crimson shows up . . . oh, man," Alphonse put his head in his hands.

"What is it?"

Well, you know how my brother can get, right?"

Mustang nodded.

"And that it doesn't take much to set him off?"

Another nod.

"Well, let's hurry and get there before Crim-chan can unleash what big brother taught her as a child."

There was a small beat of silence. "Havoc, step on it. And that's an order."

Havoc had a sweatdrop. "Yes sir," _Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree,_ He mused.

---

"Edo?"

"Hmm?"

"I . . . I have something to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I wasn't quite sure how to tell you. And I was kind of scared about how you'd react."

Edward pulled away from Indigo with a confused expression. "What?" He asked.

Indigo looked away, her hand to her chin. "I don't know . . . "

Edward smiled, taking her hand in one of his, and her chin in his other. "Hey, you can tell me," He said softly, kissing her forehead gently.

Indigo leaned in closer to the alchemist, letting her free hand trail into her back pocket to grab the smooth object.

"I . . . "

She held it up so it was aimed at him.

"_I've never loved you at all._"

Edward frowned, then looked down at Indigo's smirking face-

Right as she plunged the knife into his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing. So don't sue me.**

Edward's mouth fell open into a silent scream, his body falling backwards to the apsalt with a grunt of pain.

He twisted into fedal position, clutching his stomach and gritting his teeth in pain. "Indigo . . . why?!" He demanded of the girl not far from him, who was inspecting her knife. She turned to him with a smirk.

"They always want to know why, don't they, Edo-kun? Hmm?" Indigo walked over to Edward, squatting down beside him. Edward just stared at the girl. Just an hour ago he'd told her he loved her . . . and now she stabbed him?!

"W-wh-why?" He sputtered out again.

Indigo sighed, getting up again. "Apparently, you've made a few enemies in high places, _baby._" Edward flinched at her pet name for him. She held the knife up again. "Honestly, baby, it's nothing personal, but you should see the amount of money my client was willing to pay." Indigo chuckled, rolling the boy over so she could get down and straddle him. "What can I say? I'm the kind of girl who likes shiny things," The girl chuckled.

Indigo raised the knife up again and stabbed the boy's upper arm, before cutting a few wires on his auto-mail. The metal limb fell limply to the concrete with a clang. Edward tried to move under her, but the knife was placed at his throat.

"Now, now, no squirming. This will only take a minute, baby." Indigo cooed with a smirk, grabbing Edward's shirt. With a slash of silver, a wide strip of the alchemist's black shirt fell away, revealing his flat stomach and toned chest. Indigo licked her lips.

Edward opened his mouth. "GET OFF OF ME, DAMN YOU!! GET OFF!! GET O-"

Indigo sighed and shook her head, grabbing his throat. Edward broke off his cries with a choked noise, trying desperately to grace his lungs with oxygen. "Don't do that, baby. We wouldn't want anything to happen to that sexy voice of yours, would we?"

She placed the blade of her knife on Edward's skin, dragging it across his porcelain skin to form letters, then words.

"You know, I think I have a wonderful idea, Edo-baby," Indigo said cheerfully. "I would hate to see your little brother and that girlfriend of your's looking so sad at the funeral. How about I kill the girl next, hmm? Watch and see if your baby brother decides to try again at what you failed at. But I'll make sure to place the girl in a grave next to yours. Would you like that, baby? Hmm?"

Edward's eyes snapped wide. He glared at Indigo through his pain and managed to growl. "Don't you _dare_ touch my Crimson!"

Indigo raised an interested eyebrow. "_Your_ Crimson, eh?" She giggled. "I think I struck a nerve there! Ooh! Good for me!"

Edward coughed, spitting blood on the front of his shirt. "I won't let you hurt her or Al."

Indigo leaned down and kissed his lips gently and lovingly. A few minutes ago, Ed would have felt like his heart was flying. Now he just felt sick.

She leaned back up and held the knife up above him. "Sweet dreams, baby!"

Before she could fling the knife down and kill the boy beneath her, a gunshot was heard and the knife flew out of Indigo's hand. She gasped, turning a glare on whoever dared to interrupt.

Edward's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He choked out. "Run away you idiot!!"

Crimson cocked the gun, getting another shot ready. "Get your ass off him. _Now._"

---

"Havoc!"

"I know!"

"Hurry!!"

"I'm trying!!"

Alphonse nearly jumped out of his metal skin at the sound of a gunshot. Mustang and Havoc didn't seem to be oblivious of it either. The two men starting shouting at each other, telling each other that they had to hurry to Fullmetal and 'the kid'.

Alphonse couldn't take it anymore. He shifted to the door, grabbed the handle, and shoved the door open.

Havoc and Mustang spun around as the younger Elric flung himself out of the moving vehicle. He hit the ground running, and was off and ahead of the two soldiers before either could blink.

"Follow him, Havoc!"

"I am!"

---

"Get out of here you idiot!!" Edward yelled again, but his command fell on deaf ears as Crimson aimed the gun again. She pulled the trigger, the bullet grazing the side of Indigo's face as she spun out of the way. Blood dripped down the side of her cheek as she stood up on two feet. Her face twisted into a crazy/evil smile.

Crimson . . . just looked pissed. _Very_ pissed.

She shot at Indigo again. And again. And again. The sound of her gun echoed around the alley. Edward was fading in and out of comprehension, his vision going hazy.

But a loud shrill scream made him blink and look up woozily. " YOU _BITCH!!_"

Crimson had managed to land a bullet in Indigo's shoulder, not an easy feat to accomplish. Indigo clutched the area, gritting her teeth as her dark blue eyes narrowed at Crimson.

"So, you are the child who was stained, aren't you? Remember the feel of the blood as it stains your hands, you scarlet scarred one!! Remember how it feels to kill!!" Indigo screamed.

Crimson shot her again, this time in her other shoulder. "Shut up." The girl growled.

Stained? Crimson was stained? What the hell?

"You are the one, who was bleached with blood!! Remember it as it washes over you, you bitch!! They are coming for you!! They don't like to loose their bitches, and they will come back to take you once again!!"

Crimson's lip curled and she shot Indigo in her thigh. "I said shut up!"

"You love the feeling!! You love how it looks as blood flows from the wounds!! You love when the victim screams!! You love it when they don't have a chance to live any longer!! You know you do!!"

Crimson growled low. "SHUT!! UP!!" She screamed, letting loose with a torrent of bullets at the blue haired girl.

"THE ONLY _FUCKING_ THING I AM GOING TO REMEMBER TONIGHT IS HOW BROKEN AND BEATEN EDWARD LOOKS!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BITCH, BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SENT MY BIG BROTHER TO HIS KNEES!! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PLAYED HIM FOR A FOOL AND MADE HIM BELIEVE THAT YOU LOVED HIM!! EDWARD HAS GONE THROUGH ENOUGH _BULLSHIT_ IN HIS LIFE, YOU DON'T NEED TO ADD ANYMORE TO THE GROWING LIST OF INJURIES HE HAS!! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND TAKE HIM AWAY FROM US?! SO MANY PEOPLE NEED HIM!! MUSTANG NEEDS HIM!! HAWKEYE NEEDS HIM!! HAVOC NEEDS HIM!! FUERY, BREADA, FALMAN!! THEY NEED HIM!! WINRY NEEDS HIM!! ALPHONSE NEEDS HIM!! _**I NEED HIM!!**_"

Crimson broke off her screaming and fell to the ground when the gun refused to spit up any more bullets. She was kneeling on the concrete, tears falling from her eyes and dripping from her chin.

"I- . . . I need him . . . you can't just- . . . just kill him . . . "

Edward was forced to only watch as the girl sat on the ground, a useless gun clutched tightly in her hands.

"Are you done yet?" Indigo asked, getting up. Edward's eyes swiveled to her, and his breath caught in his throat. The girl had bullet wounds all over her body, and should have been dead long ago. There was a gaping hole in her forehead.

Crimson looked up, and instead of being shocked, she growled again. "NOW ALPHONSE!!"

Indigo stiffened and spun around. There was no one behind her.

Crimson was back up on her feet in a nano-second. She lunged at the blunete and grabbed her head. She twisted her neck with a sickening snap and shoved her into the stone ground. She flung backwards toward Edward again and grabbed him. "Come on, before she gets up again!"

Edward hissed at the feeling in his arm. Crimson pulled the metal one around her shoulders and tried to help him away from the scene, but then something sharp sank into her calf. Crimson crumpled to the ground, Edward falling with her. Indigo had her neck bent at an unnatural angle, but that didn't seem to stop her as she dragged her bleeding body over to the fleeing teens and stabbed the leg of the only one in it enough to walk. Edward was sinking into shock, and was unable to tell with direction was forward much less how to use his legs. Crimson hissed through her teeth and pulled the knife out of the back of her leg.

Indigo had her hands wrapped around Crimson's other leg, nails digging into her ankle. "_He's mine,_" She rasped, her voice sounding warped and demonic. "_You can't take him away from me!!_"

Crimson grabbed Ed's shoulder and shoved the boy away, his body rolling across the pavement until he hit the wall. He watched through slitted eyes as Crimson and Indigo struggled around on the ground for a few more minutes.

The everything went black.

---

Pain. That was the next thing he felt.

"_FUCK!!_"

"Fullmetal's awake."

Edward licked his dry and cracked lips, trying to swallow but there was nothing in his mouth to do so. His voice was scratchy, he knew from the curse he'd thrown out into the air. He turned his head, looking away from the white ceiling to try and find the source of the annoying voice.

He should have known.

Mustang sat beside his bed, a small relieved smirk on the man's face. Edward stared at him for a second. His mind was muddled, only one thing coming to the front. "Red . . . ?" The boy croaked.

Mustang blinked, before realization clicked. He put a hand up. "Easy there, Fullmetal, she's fine. Let yourself get steadied before you go off and play hero, alright?"

"Where?"

"Crimson's in another room. She's still out cold."

Edward blinked a few more times, trying to pull his mind together. " . . . water?"

Mustang chuckled and got up. "Sure, just a second. I should tell your brother you're awake, he's pacing a hole in the floor outside." The Colonel walked out the door and closed it behind him. Edward stared at the door for a few more seconds before turning back to the ceiling. He squinted at the white tiles, trying to remember just what the hell happened.

Oh. Indigo.

Oh. Stabbed.

Oh. Crimson. Gun. Indigo. Wouldn't die.

The door slammed open, and Alphonse ran into the room. He noticed how his brother's golden eyes were open, blinking at him. The armor gasped and ran at his brother, wrapping him in a steely hug.

"OH-BROTHER-THANK-GOD-YOU-ARE-ALRIGHT-I-WAS-SO-WORRIED-ABOUT-YOU!!"

There was a crack.

"Al . . . I can't . . . breathe . . . "

Alphonse pulled away and stared at Edward as he coughed, breathing into his bruised lungs. "I'm so glad you're alright, brother. I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner! Crim-chan and I found out about what Indigo wanted to do, and she went ahead without me. The Colonel caught up with me and we hurried to where you were. I was so worried about you!! When we got there the both of you needed medical attention and-"

"Wait wait wait!!" Edward interrupted, his head spinning. "The _both_ of you?" He repeated.

Alphonse fell silent.

"Al? Where is she? Is she alright?!"

Alphonse held his hand out. " . . . I think you should see for yourself."

---

Swaddled by the bleached white sheets, the girl looked even smaller and more fragile then she'd normally looked. Her skin was paler than usual, and covered in stained red bandages that covered her all over.

Edward stared at the unconscious girl in the bed, her breathing even if not a bit raspy. A heart monitor beeped a few times every second, showing her to be stable. She laid there, limply in the bed. Her chest rose and fell evenly, her lips parted slightly to let in air.

Edward sat down heavily in the chair beside Crimson, just staring at her beaten form. There was a small bandage on her cheek, above the bruise he'd given her the other day. He reached out, taking her hand in his. "You idiot . . . I told you to run away! Why the hell did you stay behind?!"

_**I NEED HIM!!**_ Her voice echoed in his mind. She had come to help him, and she got hurt. His baby sister got hurt.

"Al, what happened after I passed out?"

Alphonse shifted back and forth uneasily. "Well . . . uhm . . . " He sighed. "We got there about ten minutes after Crimson, but it was enough. She'd been fighting with Indigo for about five minutes, but it was obvious who won. Indigo . . . she . . . she didn't look human. There were bullet wounds on every inch of her body, and her neck had snapped. But she was still able to pull herself together and, as you would say, beat the shit out of her."

Edward stoked the back of her hand, feeling the scratchy gauze wrapped around her wrist.

"I'm sorry, Crims. I'm so sorry for not being able to protect you."

The door opened, and both brothers turned. A young man was standing there, his black hair wind-blown from running. He had dark emrald eyes and a bouquet of black roses clutched in one hand. He blinked at the Elrics, who blinked back.

Edward stood up, standing between the stranger and Crimson. "Who the hell are you?" He snarled.

He smirked at them. "You mean you don't recognize me?" He asked smartly, turning to close the door.

"No," Edward shook his head, gold eyes narrowed into suspicious slits.

"Most people call me Clause Monroe. But you boys know me by something else."

"We don't know you! Get the hell out of here before I-"

"My name is Morter Selan."

Edward instantly shut up.

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me no own, you no sue. Okay?**

It was three weeks later before Crimson woke up again.

The meet with Morter had been short and not-so-sweet. He'd just dropped by to leave the flowers and a note he'd requested that the brothers give to Crimson when she awoke.

Edward had been discharged from the hospital the next day, but returned every morning and stayed with Crimson until visiting hours ended. He felt like everything was upside down, and couldn't tell which way was forwards anymore. It was like everything had just fallen into pieces and nothing made sense.

Hours flowed into days, and days into weeks.

Edward was starting to believe that Crimson would never come back. Just like everyone else, she would leave him behind, and go somewhere he could never hold her again.

Today, the boy was sitting in his usual seat. He was totally silent, staring at the sleeping girl in the bed.

_**I NEED HIM!!**_

_I never loved you at all._

Voices that weren't his own danced in his ears, whispering and taunting.

"Brother?"

That voice. Familiar. Who was it?

Edward tore his dead eyes away from Crimson to find a suit of armor standing in the door. Armor? Alphonse. Right, he knew that. Ed nodded to his younger brother. "Hey, Al."

Alphonse walked inside, stepping up beside his one-armed brother and watched as Crimson breathed evenly. In, out. In, out. Alphonse turned to his brother. "I spoke with the doctors. They said that they'd hold onto your arm until you want to go get it fixed."

Edward reached up to hold his right stump of a shoulder. When _she_ had cut the wires, she cut off his nerve connection as well as the mobility cable. Basically, the doctors had to detach it or force Edward to carry around a useless hunk of steel. Ed nodded.

"I wonder . . . what Winry will say . . . when she sees her . . . " Edward murmured, referring to Crimson.

Alphonse looked down at his brother. His golden eyes had darkened to a soulless-sickish color, and his skin was pale. Without his arm . . . he looked just like he did after . . . . it. Alphonse's metal body constricted, then relaxed. A flinch. Those weren't exactly the best of his memories. He turned back to Crimson, walking around his unmoving brother. Al gently let his cold gauntlets graze the side of her pale face.

"Brother?"

" . . . yeah, Al?"

"I think we should go get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care." Alphonse snapped, startling Edward. The alchemist turned to his younger brother, his eyes wide. "You think Crimson would like it if you just sat here and wasted away!?! We are all she has left, Ed! She'd want you to get something to eat!!"

" . . . alright."

Edward got up out of his chair, adjusting his red coat on his shoulders. He walked to Crimson and like Alphonse had, placed his hand gently on her forehead. "Don't go and disappear again, okay?" He whispered, then turned to follow Alphonse out.

The brothers walked in silence for a few blocks, before coming to a small cafe. Alphonse ushered his brother inside, then closed the door behind them. He shooed his elder brother away to a table by the window. Edward sat down, his face blank as he stared at the wood.

Then a cup of coffee appeared under his nose.

Edward blinked, then looked up to find his brother had reappeared. "Sorry for taking so long, they're busy today." Alphonse handed Edward a large Turkey sandwich. He stared at it uncomprehendingly, before grabbing the roll and taking a huge chomp out of it. Alphonse chuckled.

"See? I told you you were hungry," He said with a smile in his voice.

Edward sighed, staring at the wooden table top. A flash of Indigo's face as she was about to stab him through the chest flashed in his mind. As if she hadn't already. Alphonse watched his dead-to-the-world brother, then imitated his sigh.

"Brother, I know it's hard for you. It was hard for me to, when we found out that she wanted to . . . well . . . " Alphonse trailed off.

"It's okay, Al."

"Really, brother. I'm so sorry you had to find out like that. Crimson and I- we tried to get to you before-"

"I SAID IT WAS ALRIGHT!!" Edward snapped, standing up out of his seat to glared down at his startled brother. "I just wish everybody would stop saying their sorry already!! They're not the ones who had their heart ripped out!! You're not the one who was stabbed in the back by a girl you loved!! _You're not the one who left Crimson unprotected!! __**You're not the one-**_"

"M-Mr. Elric?"

Edward growled and turned, his gold eyes blazing as he fixed the orbs on whomever interrupted his raging rant. "What?" He snapped.

A young officer stood there, fidgeting back and forth. He obviously wasn't too keen on being the receiving end of the military's own Fullmetal Alchemist. He cleared his throat. "It's Miss Crimson, sir. She's awake, and requesting you."

Both Elrics' eyes widened.

---

At first the officer was concerned. Neither brother moved for the longest time. But after a moment of incomprehension, everything clicked, and the two were out of the shop and half-way down the street before the officer could blink.

Alphonse had never seen his brother run faster than he did at that moment. Edward was a good half a block ahead of his younger brother, his heart racing.

Crimson was sitting upright in her bed when he busted inside, his hair messed up with a worried look on his face. She turned to him and her eyes read concern.

"Ed!! Oh, thank god!! Are you alright?! Please tell me you're alright!! Are you hurt?! Cuts? Bruises? Broken bones? Internal bleeding?!" The bedridden girl rattled off quickly in concern, as if he was the one in the hospital. Her green eyes had turned a neon green that was kind of unnerving; he guessed it was her worried color. Edward walked farther into the room and sat down beside her bed.

"Easy, Crims. I'm alright." His eyes narrowed. "But it should be _me_ who's asking those questions of you."

Crimson scoffed. "Oh, please! I've got thick skin, that bitch didn't do nothing to me!"

Edward flinched slightly.

"Besides, I live through much worse than that, trust me! I know from experience that-"

"You were in a coma for a month." Edward interrupted. Crimson blinked.

"Huh?"

"A month. You were unconscious for a month. Three weeks. Twenty-one days. Four hundred and ninety-four hours. Twenty-nine thousand four hundred and forty minutes. One million, seven hundred and sixty-six thousand, four hundred seconds." Edward said, his voice growing with every number.

Crimson held up her hands, wrapped tightly in stained faded red gauze. "Okay, okay. I get it, you were worried. No need to get all hyped up. . . . did Al give you coffee?"

"Yes . . . but that's not the point!" Edward shook his head. "I told you to run away! Why didn't you listen to me?" He leaned forward, eyes blazing. Crimson scratched the back of her bandaged head, a uneasy chuckle leaving her lips.

"I dunno, I guess something was keeping me there, telling me to put that bitch in her place. Besides, you were not much more than-" She cut herself off, staring at his stump of a shoulder with wide eyes. "Y-you-your a-ar-arm!!" She squeaked, pointing at the place his auto-mail had been.

Edward turned to the spot. He grinned weakly. "Don't worry about it. I couldn't move it anyway. It would have just been a dead-weight."

"So you amputated it?!" Crimson shrieked. "Geeze, Ed! I knew you were the type of person to jump the gun, but to go and have it cut off like that?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Edward put up his left hand to try and calm the babbling girl. "Again, easy, Crims. It was auto-mail. S- . . . sh- . . . _she_ . . . messed it up."

"Oh," She said, blinking. Then, she smiled weakly, cupping her cheek. "That explains how you hit so hard, though." Her eyes saddened a bit, and she looked at the white sheets. "I'm sorry,"

Edward bristled. "Would everybody stop saying they're sorry already?!" He growled. Crimson turned to him, startled. "I hate it how everybody seems to think that a simple 'I'm sorry' is going to fix everything!! It doesn't, alright?! Sorry doesn't heal a wound! Sorry doesn't get you out of the hospital! Sorry doesn't-"

"I get it alright!! No need to make me feel worse!! I'm already in the hospital after getting my ass kicked by _your_ girlfriend, who'd already threatened my life a few times before, so I don't want to listen to you pin the blame on me because I tried to help!"

"You call that helping?! Indigo still stabbed me in the stomach with a knife!"

"What do you want me to do about it?! Go back in time and get there earlier?! Well, sorry to tell you this, Edward Elric, but I had no idea where the hell you were! after getting the door slammed in my face by that Monroe guy, you're lucky I heard your big mouth yelling a few blocks away!! You're lucky I cared enough to actually get that bitch to stop from killing you!! I'm sorry if I'm not God, Ed! I'm sorry I can't turn back time!! I'm sorry that I couldn't get there before you got hurt!! I'm sorry if the only thing I could do was throw myself in front of you before she stabbed you!! I took seven stabs, three bullets, four punches to the face, and an uncountable number of bruises to _save your life!!_"

Edward opened his mouth to retort, but even the haze of anger couldn't block the echo of her voice. _**I NEED HIM!!**_

He faltered, then looked down. Crimson blinked as he fell silent. "Ed? You . . . okay?" She asked, concern lacing her voice. Edward nodded.

"I'm fine. I wish everyone would stop asking me that." He said, reaching up to hold his metal shoulder again. Crimson's eyes trailed down to where his sleeve was hanging limply. She smirked suddenly.

"You said that your auto-mail was busted, right?"

Ed nodded. Crimson let out three short laughs, falling back against the pillows. Edward frowned at multi-personalitied friend. "Perfect!" She said, her smile never leaving. "That means we can go back home!! YES!!"

Edward blinked. "What are you talking about?" He asked, a little confused that she could change emotions so fast. It was a Crimson thing.

"Well, my miss-behaved, short-tempered, Fullmetal Alchemist, now that I think about it, wasn't Granny an auto-mail engineer?"

Edward nodded again. "Yeah . . . ?" Where was this conversation going?

"Then, we're gonna end up going back to Resembool eventually, right? YES!! I get to go home! Whoo!"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Edward asked suddenly.

Crimson stopped her happy dance, turning to Ed. " . . . I'm not going?"

"No. You are staying here."

"WHA-?!?! WHY NOT?!?!?" Crimson yelled, her voice ripping through four octaves as she screeched. Edward flinched, rubbing his ear.

"You're not in any condition to travel, Crims. I can't have you getting any more hurt."

Crimson's eyes narrowed, turning dark. An 'Oh shit' look flashed across Ed's face.

"You listen to me, Elric, and you listen good. I have lived through much, much worse than this _without_ medical attention. I think I can ride on a goddamn train without killing myself. You understand me?"

"Crims, I said no." Edward insisted.

Crimson let her eyes get misty, hopping he hadn't grown immune to her 'secret weapon'. She blinked at him, letting tears fill her eyes as she clasped her hands. "Pweese, Eddie? Pwetty, pwetty, pwease?" She asked, in her best baby voice.

" . . . fine."

"Yay!"

---

Another week passed, and Crimson was getting better each day. At the end of seven days, she was finally allowed to take her evil bandages off. Edward couldn't hold back the small pang of guilt as a few more wounds were added to the girl's growing list of scars. He could tell that this didn't faze Crimson the slightest, in fact, she seemed to be even more harder to keep still than before.

But maybe that was because of the trip back to Resembool Edward and Alphonse had arranged.

Checking out of the hospital was like a breath of fresh air for the three teens, having been stuck there for a bit longer than a month. Crimson was literally bouncing with every step they took, and Edward couldn't help but smile a bit at her energy.

"Winry! Granny! Auntie and Uncle Rockbelle~!" Crimson sang happily. She was startled when the boys both froze suddenly. Crimson turned around, confused. "Guys?"

Edward hid his eyes with his hair. "Winry's parents are dead, Crims. They died about a year after you left."

" . . . oh." She turned back around and kept walking, her head bowed. "Is anybody else dead that you want to warn me about before we get home?" Crimson asked, a sour edge to her voice.

"Crim-chan-" Alphonse began, but she shook her head.

"Never mind. I'd rather find out on my own." She murmured.

A depressing haze of silence fell around the Elrics and Crimson, and none wanted to brake it. Crimson had her hands stuffed into her pockets, brown bangs covering her eyes. Alphonse perked up.

"Brother! Remember the note? For Crimson?"

Edward glanced at Alphonse from the corner of his eye. " . . . I don't know what your talking about, Al."

"The note that Mor- er, Mr. Monroe left for Crimson last month." Alphonse insisted.

Crimson looked back and forth between the Elrics, question marks popping up above her head. "You mean that guy who slammed the door in my face?" She crossed her arms. "What could he want?"

"Nothing," Edward said through his teeth. "Al doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled. "Why are you-" A sharp look from Edward cut him off. Alphonse fell silent, giving his older brother a 'You better explain!' glare. He turned away from the other two, walking on ahead. Crimson frowned.

"You guys haven't grown up much, have you?" She asked flatly.

Edward twitched. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING-"

"GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!!" Crimson snapped, her irritation growing. "You guys are just as secretive as you were back then. I don't know how I was able to put up with you two!" She shook her head. "I've gotta go and get my things from the barracks. I'll meet you at the station in a little while."

Alphonse and Edward stood still and silent as Crimson walked away. Once she was out of earshot, Edward spun on Alphonse.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled. "She's been through enough! She doesn't need anymore stress!!"

Alphonse's shock wore off after a moment. "But this is her brother, Ed! If I was cut off from you for three years I'd want something of yours!"

Edward sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I know that . . . but I don't think she's really forgiven him yet. I just want to be sure she won't be hurt by this."

Alphonse was quiet for a moment. "Why don't we . . . read it to make sure?"

Edward spun to his brother with a shocked look. "Alphonse Elric, did you just suggest to read someone else's mail?" He was stunned. His innocent baby brother? Committing a crime?

Alphonse crossed his arms and felt his soul try and pull his non-existent mouth into a scowl. "If you feel that bad about the idea we can just forget- Brother!!"

Edward smirked at the _positive_ influence he had on his brother, and pulled out Morter's letter.

Inside, was a simple line.

_It's time you learned._

**Review, PLEASE!!! CLICK DE BUTTON DAMN IT!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, so this may be a bit shorter than I would have liked, but a couple very important things happen in this chapter. If you can guess what it is, leave it in a review and we'll see if your right.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* No matter how much I wish it, Fullmetal Alchemist does not, in fact, belong to me. Only Crimson and Indigo. (Hell, the girl is my creation and even _I_ want to kill her! xD**

**Onward!  
**

Faster.

Run faster.

Keep going, don't turn back.

The darkness stretched on for miles, as far as she could see. Her feet pounded on the non-existent floor, trying to put more distance between herself and the monster chasing her.

"Little red, sweet little red, come back to me, darling, come back,"

She closed her eyes and pushed herself faster, harder. Don't look back. Don't you dare look back-

Pain.

She screamed, falling to her knees as burning fire exploded all over her body. Don't let that stop you. Get up. Get up and run faster. Harder. Faster! She pulled herself to a standing position again and broke back into a heavy run. The dark walls around her didn't seem to have an end, maybe a turn or two every few miles. Hell, she could have been running in a goddamn square for all she knew!

She didn't want to admit that her body was slowly sinking into exhaustion. She was tired, and her pursuer was still flush on her tail. What felt like a hand latched onto her hair, and with a scream she was dragged back toward him. She couldn't see his face, but his pure white teeth shown like a cat who'd captured a canary through the blank darkness. It shone, bright and mocking.

"You didn't think you could run from me . . . did you?" The darkness whispered.

She tried to squirm, tried to scream, but the black around her was keeping her airways blocked. She couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs to scream, yell, cry, only to keep herself from gagging.

It must have been his doing.

Still she struggled, still she attempted to escape. But he kept her pinned, kept her trapped.

"You can't get away . . . every time you sleep, every time you close your eyes, I'm there. I'll always be there . . . you can't run away . . . I'm your shadow, where ever you are, I'll be there, lurking in the shadows. Waiting . . . watching . . . "

She took as deep a breath as she could, letting out a strangled scream. "ED!!" But it was no use. All that came out was a breathy gasp as he plunged his fist into her gut.

Now, normally she would have been able to tolerate this, having had gone through that before followed by even worse beatings.

"Are you calling him? The golden boy? Will he come? Will he save you?"

The voice echoed, wrapping around her like a second skin . . . coiled around her and kept her held under the darkness like a net.

"He won't come . . . he gave you up, remember? Remember her? The girl, the girl who was so much better than you . . . so much more worthy of him . . . he abandoned you for her . . . he forgot about you . . . left you for dead- no . . .he left you for me!"

An image of her step-father flashed through her mind.

"He left you . . . they _all_ left you!!"

"STOP IT!!" She screamed, flinging her leg up and catching him in the jaw. "I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR YOU PREACH TO ME ABOUT _MY_ LIFE!!"

She sprung to her feet and used their balls to propel herself faster.

Suddenly a white light appeared in front of her, looking like a set of doors. She thrust her hand out, speeding toward it head-on.

She stepped into the light, and instantly all the darkness was replaced with bright white. She fell to the floor, exhausted, breathing heavily. Safe . . . she was safe in the light.

"Hey. It's about time you came back,"

Crimson rolled over and sat up, looking around for the speaker.

"I've been waiting a while, you know."

Crimson turned. She stood up and faced the being of light behind her, gaze impassive. "Hello." After what just happened with the black, the person made of white light was a welcome change. Plus, he didn't seem to want to kill her.

The being nodded it's head to her. "Welcome back."

Crimson tilted her head to the side. "Back?" She repeated. "I think I'd remember a place like this if I'd been here before."

"You don't recall? How unfortunate . . . " It said, shrugging. "Ah well. You're only human, I guess. Well, now you are."

Crimson studied the being, her gaze drifting up and down. "What are you?"

"Oh! That's right! You don't remember that either!" It said, sounding excited. "I am one, I am all, I am the earth, and I am," I pointed at her. "You."

"Imposable."

"Hm? Why do you say that?"

Crimson crossed her arms, shifting her weight onto one foot. "If you are me, then I would be you. And I am not, for I do not recall being a creature made of light, just as you do not remember the being of shadows that chases me as I sleep. Do you remember that?"

"No."

"Then you are not me. For I am not you."

The being scratched it's chin. "Hmm. I suppose you're right. You've always been a smart one, haven't you?"

Crimson shrugged off-handily. "I suppose. If you say so."

It chuckled. "Then I guess you deserve a better introduction. My true name, the one given to me by the father of creation, is white of bone."

"Bone, huh?" Crimson asked, raising an eyebrow. The being nodded.

"But I prefer 'Truth'."

"Aren't you arrogant?" Crimson remarked.

Truth shrugged, mimicking her poise.

Crimson frowned. "Where am I? Why am I chased every time I close my eyes? What is the monster that wishes me harm?"

"Can't say, Blood. I can't say."

Her frown deepened. "Excuse me? Did you just call me Blood?"

Truth was silent, covering it's mouth. "Oops . . . I wasn't supposed to say that,"

_Red of blood . . . _

_Blue of stone . . ._

_Yellow of gold . . ._

_Hold the power none have known . . ._

_When hast mixed with . . ._

_White of bone . . ._

_The gate shall open . . ._

_The deed shall be done . . ._

_And humanity shall scum to hell . . ._

Crimson blinked, moaning as she held her head. The words flew back and forth around her mind frantically, bouncing around like mad-men. They made sense, but at the same time . . . they didn't . . .

"Ahh, the Prophecy . . . so you still have _her_ in you then?" Truth asked, standing still and calm.

"What-" Crimson shook her head. "What was that?"

Truth was silent.

"Tell me!" Crimson screamed. "Tell me what it means!!"

Truth walked forward, bending down in front of her. With one finger, it poked her forehead with a toothy grin. "You've got _her_ to guide you, You don't need my help."

Crimson reached out to grab it, but it slipped through her fingers. Truth shook it's head. "Nope. I can't help you any-"

"Why?!" Crimson screamed, shooting to her feet. "WHY DID YOU TAKE AWAY MY FATHER?!"

---

"Crims? Hey, hey wake up,"

Crimson opened her eyes, finding Edward to be hovering over her. He was patting her cheek lightly to wake her.

"Crims, we've got to switch trains . . . the one we were on had problems with the engine . . . "

Alphonse was standing behind him, holding Ed's trunk and Crimson's duffel bag. He watched them, wanting to smile at his brother and friend. Crimson wined, holding her arms out. "Carry me . . . I don' wanna get up . . . "

Edward chuckled, a small grin on his face. "I would, but I only have one arm. It wouldn't work out so well . . . "

Crimson glared at him sleepily. "Al . . . carry me . . ."

"I already have the bags, Crim-chan."

Crimson let out a groan, but pulled herself into a sitting position. She yawned. "What time is it?"

"Around eight or nine o'clock," Alphonse answered calmly.

"We would have made it to Resembool around ten or so, had the train not malfunctioned." Edward explained while Crimson slumped against him as they walked off the train.

"Mmm . . . kay . . . " Crimson yawned, rubbing her eyes. Edward turned to her.

"You could sleep on the bench over there if you're that tired." He suggested. Crimson smiled lightly and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm awake now . . . let's just find a place to wait."

"Alright."

The trio walked over to an open bench. Edward sat down first, then Crimson flopped down after him, her head in his lap.

She was asleep again in seconds.

Edward sighed, running his hand through her hair. Alphonse stared at her face worriedly as it contorted into pain once again.

"Brother . . . when are you going to tell her about the letter?"

" . . . most likely? Never."

If Al could frown, he would have. "Why not?!" He demanded.

Edward let out another sigh. "Look, I can tell that she isn't exactly on good terms with Morter any more . . . and I don't want to make it any worse for her."

Alphonse set down the bags, even though he could have carried multiple of them across a desert and back and not get tired. "I hate it when a family fights."

"I know Al," Edward whispered, still stroking Crimson's hair. "I do too."

There was silence between the two brothers, until Crimson let out a small pained whimper. Edward rubbed her head soothingly.

"What do you think she dreams about, brother?" Alphonse asked, watching her face.

"Whatever it is . . . I don't think it's pleasant . . . " His brother replied with a frown. With one more sigh, Edward pulled off his coat and laid it across the sleeping girl.

**Now, guess what you think was important about this chapter, and how it ties in with certain characters. (Hint: colors)**

**REVIEW!! OR ENVY AND HIS PALM-TREE-NESS SHALL KILL YOU!!  
**


	15. Author's note: Urgent!

**Ahem. Hello, my readers and reviewers. I have a question for you. You like my stories, right?**

**Okay, screw sugar-coating it. The truth is that I think my story The Key, The Alchemist, and The Armor has become a bit choppy and hard to understand. I'm going to be rewriting it, so please look on my profile for an new story called 'Falling out and into place'. It is going to be the second version of this, with a bit more oomph. It'll have the same characters and storyline, only retold to make more sense. The prologue will be up by the time you read this and the first chapter soon. Latest by next Sunday.**

**Thank you, and sorry if you got your hopes up for a new chapter. ^_^0**

**~WhiteWitch**


End file.
